Through Thick and Thin
by Arwennicole
Summary: After a gruesome case, the team is given some time off, what happens when two of their agents disappear without a trace? Where did they go? And why were they taken? No Henry or Will in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Through Thick and Thin

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_**

**Summary: They believe to be matchmakers, building their own colony of "perfect couples". Their newest targets are two FBI Agents, what happens when they disappear without a trace? No Henry or Will in this one.**

Through Thick and Thin

Chapter 1: The Matchmakers

JJ was sitting in her office rubbing her forehead with a heavy sigh. She wanted to get this paperwork and get home, after the case they had earlier that day the last thing she wanted was to sit at home and watch some TV. Except, she was sitting in her office typing yet another report for a case they had just finished.

Letting out a deep breath, she opted to just finish her reports at home. Getting up, she left her office, walking through the bullpen to see Spencer practically asleep on his desk. Walking over, she messed up his hair, making him sit up. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I was reading, could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I was finishing some paperwork," she told him.

She gave him a small smile. "Need a ride?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

They got up and went over to leave for the night.

Making their way to the parking garage, Spencer hurried over and opened the door for her. "Always the gentleman," she quipped, making him smile as she got in. Spencer grinned as he got in on the other side and JJ drove him back home.

The two of them were sitting in silence, the last case had been hard on the team to the point the director told the team to take some real time off. As they were turning on the street to Spencer's apartment complex, a woman ran out in the street waving her arms hysterically. "JJ, stop," Spencer told her as she was already pulling over.

They jumped out of the car. "Are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"Please, please help me, my son he's hurt," the woman answered.

"Where is he? Spence, call 911," she told him as she went after the woman.

As Spencer went to call for help, he suddenly felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck. "Welcome, brother," a voice said into his ear as his world went black. Before he could fall though, the person picked him up and moved him over to the waiting car, putting him in the back. "Grab his phone," the man ordered, gesturing to the fallen cell phone lying on the ground. An accomplice ran over, grabbing the discarded phone off the ground. "Disconnect it," he ordered. The man opened the back of the phone, pulling out the batter before tossing it into the front seat of the car, grabbing JJ's phone and did the same thing to it.

JJ ran around the corner when she saw nothing but an empty alleyway. "Ma'am?!" she called out. Before she had time to react, she felt a pinch in her neck.

"Welcome to the family, sister," a voice whispered as her vision blurred.

She felt the person pick her up and carry her back towards her car. "Get them home, you know what to do," the voice ordered. She could see faces around her, but she couldn't make out any features as they put her in the back of her own car. Moving her head to the side, she saw Spencer unconscious beside her.

"Spence…" she murmured before her vision went black.

**(Two Days Later)**

The rest of the team returned to work, but there was one…well two things out of place. Their resident genius wasn't sitting at his desk either already working or reading one of his many books. JJ wasn't in her office going over a case file to give them that day, everything seemed so off. "Has anyone heard from JJ or Reid in the last couple of days?" Emily asked.

"I thought JJ had gone back home to visit her mom," Morgan answered as he sat at his desk.

"And Reid, he's well Reid he could be doing anything from sitting in the park to reading or sitting in his apartment," Emily commented.

"Either way, it's not like them to not show up," Morgan commented.

They looked up when Hotch came out of his office. "Hotch, have JJ and Reid decided to not come in?" Emily asked standing up.

"Not really," Hotch replied as he walked down the stairs with Rossi behind him.

It was obvious their boss had something important to say. "What's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Two days ago, Chief Strauss had received two letters of resignation," Hotch replied, "Both are from JJ and Reid."

The entire was silent with wide eyes. "They just left?" Morgan asked, "That's not like them."

"What happened in Houston, I'm not surprised," Hotch stated, "They have both been through some traumatic experiences, because of the Tobias Hankel case, it is possible that they both came back to the field too early."

"So that's it?" Morgan asked, "I'm gonna call him."

"I've been trying all morning but their phones are disconnected," Hotch replied.

"Hotch, this just smells funny," Morgan insisted.

"I have done my own digging since Strauss called me yesterday, everything checks out," he explained.

The three remaining members of the team looked at each other stunned. "What happens now?" Morgan asked.

"We'll find replacements, but as of right now I am going to keep an eye on this as well," Hotch replied, "Until something comes up, we will continue on like normal, nothing changes."

He held up a case file. "We have a case, we need to go," he told them before leading whatever was left of his team to the round table room.


	2. Welcome to Prison

Chapter 2: Welcome to Prison

When JJ came to, she sat up and felt pain shoot through her neck, making her hiss and hold her neck. Getting up she went into the bathroom to see that there was a small puncture wound in her neck, indicating a syringe of some type. Letting her hair drop, she then saw that she was no longer in the clothes she was wearing last night. She was wearing a blue dress, it looked hand sewn and even a little old fashioned even. She smelt freshly washed and her hair was neatly brushed with two strands braided and tied back. Whoever took her had undressed her, bathed her, and then clothed her again. She couldn't help but shudder a little.

Walking out of the bathroom, she found Spencer sleeping on another bed. "Spence?" she called out. He woke up slowly at the sound of his name. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Ow," he muttered, holding his neck.  
"Let me look," JJ murmured as she had him remove his hand from his neck to reveal the same puncture wound in his neck.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked.

"No," she replied, letting out a sigh.

Spencer looked at her quizzically. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same question," she replied, gesturing to his clothes.

Spencer stood up, looking at the shirt and slacks he was wearing. "Hand sewn," he murmured.

"Same here," she agreed.

The genius looked around the room and noticed something else. Walking over to the door, he was expecting it to be locked only to have the doorknob twist and open. The two agents cautiously made their way through when they walked downstairs in a little house. JJ had him stay put before she moved over to the nearest window and looked outside. Just as she was peaking outside, she gasped when the door flew open and Spencer caught her before she fell on the hardwood floor.

Standing in the doorway was a tall burly man with short blond hair that, dark brown nearly black eyes, and he had on a pair of black boots, hand sewn pants, and a hand sewn white button down shirt. "You're needed," he told them.

"Who are you?" JJ demanded as she stood up, helping Spencer up off the floor.

"You will either come with me now or we will drag you there," he answered, his voice gruff.

"We're not going anywhere," JJ told him.

The man glared before he opened the door wider. "They're fighting," he told them. The two agents watched as four more large men came in the room. "Take your pick boys," he stated.

"Go, JJ!" Reid called out as he ran forward, shoving the men with all of his might as JJ ran out of the house.

Looking around, her eyes went wide with what she saw. There was a 50 story wall surrounding the whole area. Glancing behind her, there wasn't even a way to tell which way was to the entrance of the gate. She felt someone grab her around her waist and she let out a shout. "GET OFF!" she shouted, trying to throw the man to the ground when the other man grabbed her legs. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him to his knees and she kicked him in the face.

Grabbing the other man by the arm, she threw him over his shoulder. "SPENCE!" she called out, looking towards the house when she had grabbed the hunting knife that was in his pocket. Turning around, she froze when she saw one of the men holding Spencer by his hair, pressing the knife to his throat.

"Drop the knife, if you want him to live you drop it," the man snapped, "If he dies you'll be matched with someone else so it doesn't matter to us."

Looking at Spencer, she dropped the knife and the two men grabbed her arms again. "I'm sorry," Spencer told her. She shook her head slowly before they were dragged away.

Spencer looked around, it was if he and JJ had stepped through a time machine. There were crops everywhere, the houses all looked around, red bricked with white doors. There weren't any fences, but there were children of all ages, colors, and sizes running after each other laughing as they were playing a game. Women were either hanging up laundry or taking it down, talking with their neighbors.

He didn't see the men, but of course they didn't know the extent of this place they were on. As they were practically dragging him, he tripped and nearly fell. "Get him up," the leader ordered.

JJ heard the man, turning around she saw her friend on the ground. "Stop, leave him alone!" she ordered.

"Just keep her moving," the leader ordered.

They grabbed Spencer by his arms, pulling him up off the ground and they kept walking.

The walk felt like miles, and JJ couldn't see an end to this property they were on. They were pulled into what was probably the largest building from what they could tell. "Tell the Father we're here," the man told her.

"The Father?" JJ asked.

"The Father, he takes care of us all," the leader replied.

"You know the rules," the clerk behind the desk told him.

Even the clerk didn't even have a working computer, the two agents saw about twenty filing cabinets behind her as the men placed their knives on the tables. She took the weapons, placing them into a drawer in her desk before she got up and disappeared through a large mahogany door. When she came out, she had the door pushed open. "He is ready," she told them.

JJ reached over, gripping her friend's hand tightly as they were lead through the doors. The room was filled with matching filing cabinets that the clerk had. There were books all around the room, but just like everything else, no phone and no computer. The chair behind the large oak desk turned around and revealed a man who was smirking.

He had black hair that seemed to be graying and piercing blue eyes. He had on a business suit and just seemed to smirk with what JJ could only describe as a 'Jack Nicholson' sneer. "Welcome Dr. Reid and Miss Jareau please, have a seat," he told them. They sat down in the large leather chairs in front of the desk. The man looked to see the bruises forming on Spencer's face. "And what happened here?" he asked.

"They were trying to cause some problems," the leader answered.

"Matthew, I told you not to harm them," the man snapped.

The man they learned was Matthew quickly got down on his knees as if he were a child being scolded. "Father, forgive me," he insisted, "We were only trying to follow your orders to bring them to you." The man was silent and JJ felt a chill go up her spine to see a certain glint in his eye.

"You are forgiven, Matthew. Remember, Miss Jareau and Dr. Reid are your new sister and brother, treat them as such," he ordered.

"Yes," Matthew replied before standing up.

JJ swallowed as the man left the room and the man behind the desk just stared at the two of them. "Where are we?" JJ demanded. The man just chuckled at the agent's question.

"Nothing for you to fear, sweet Jennifer," He answered.

"You seem to have your men to follow your every word," Spencer commented.

The man looked toward the injured young man in front of him. "This simply cannot due," he murmured getting up, "You two must be perfect."

"Perfect?" JJ asked, "Perfect for what?"

Instead of answering, he walked over and opened the door. "Claire, please come in and take care of Dr. Reid's injuries," he instructed. The clerk came in with a first aid kit and she started tending to the injuries on Spencer's face. "Now, we can get down to business," he commented.

"What business?" JJ answered.

"You two are here because you have been chosen," he told them simply.

"Chosen? For what?" she asked.

The man just smirked as he stood up and strode towards the window. "For now the gates will be locked, but you two will understand that this is your home now. You will live here, you will be provided with linens to make your own clothing. You will be married here, your children will be raised here," he answered.

"We're not going to be part of your colony of drones," JJ answered.

The man looked at her offended. "My dear, sweet Jennifer, this is not a colony of drones," he told her, "This is a colony of peace and harmony."

"I can see that," she said sarcastically, gesturing to Spencer's face.

"Not everything is perfect, my dear. I assure you that will not happen again," he answered.

Spencer looked at her once the woman finished cleaning the blood from his face. "That'll be all, Claire," he told her. She took the first aid kit and left the office.

"What do you want from us?" JJ demanded.

"Your full cooperation," he answered.

"No," she said simply.

"Well that's a shame, whether you like it or not there is no way out of here. We have a gate surrounding a thousand acres of land. A fifty story wall to protect you innocent children from the dangers outside," he explained.

The two agents looked at each other when JJ reached over, gripping his hand tightly. "I assure you, Jennifer. You will grow to love here, many of the children who come here have no desire to be here, but after a while this becomes the only home they know," he explained. He gave the blond woman a smirk before walking over and stoked her hair lightly. She jerked her head away, giving him a glare. He chuckled lightly. "No matter," he told her. He made his way over to the door, opening it. "Matthew, bring them back now," he ordered. The four men came back in the room. "You were simply brought to me for me to give you a proper welcome. Well, welcome to your new home, Jennifer and Spencer," he finished before the men grabbed their arms, leading them from the office.


	3. What to do

Chapter 3: What to do

Once they were back in the little house, JJ was sitting in her seat, bouncing her foot nervously. Ever since they met 'the father' and he told them of what his plans were for them, it made the blond media liaison nervous. "JJ, can you talk to me at least?" Spencer asked after a minute.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked.

"How about the fact of what that guy Matt said earlier, you know about you being matched," he replied.

She stood up. "I don't want to talk about that," she told him.

"Don't you find it curious? Do you really think this 'Father' has things completely under control?" Spencer asked.

Letting out a sigh, she pulled her hair over her shoulder. "It's possible that the rest of the colony here tries to push their luck," he commented.

"Like children who really test a parent," she murmured.

"Yet obviously it doesn't work, you saw how fast Matt was begging for forgiveness," Spencer answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath as she ran her hands over her face. "We're living here, we're getting married here, and we're going to have kids here. That's what he said," she murmured.

"Well, at least it's not that far of a jump," he muttered as he stood up, walking over to the book case to see what books they had put there for them.

JJ looked over at him before she reached over, grasping his hand tightly. Looking at her, he let out a sigh a she entwined her fingers with his. "Sit with me," she murmured, moving over on the small love seat. Spencer sat down beside her and she turned so she could rest her head on his shoulder while his arms went around her back, moving up and down a little.

"If it weren't for my stupid addiction, things would've been different," he muttered.

Shaking her head slowly, she rested her head on his chest. "Don't, Spence, it wasn't your fault," she answered softly, "It was Hankel, he made you that way."

"It still made me lose you," he muttered.

He let out a deep breath, resting his chin over her head. They sat in silence for a while, her fingers moving over the tan line on his wrist from his watch that was no longer there. "How do you think our lives would've turned out if it weren't for Hankel?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have been an ass," he replied simply, "You wouldn't have had a reason to leave."

"You were a changed person, if I would've known sooner what Hankel had done to you I wouldn't have left, I would've helped you. I thought you blamed me," she murmured.

"I told you from the start it wasn't your fault," he answered.

He stand up again, letting out a deep breath. "Ethan brought us together, remember?" he asked, looking at her. JJ smiled as she pulled her knees up, leaning against her hand.

"Really think we should talk about that in a time like this?" she asked.

"We have three guys guarding the front door and another three guarding the back door until we're "with the program", might as well," he replied as he sat down.

JJ sighed as she tapped her fingers on the couch. "Yes, I remember," she finally murmured. He gave her a small smile as he crossed his arms over his chest.

**(Flashback: Five Years Ago)**

**_ JJ was sitting at the table with her friend, Ethan. Ever since they met at a club he was working at, they were hanging out constantly while she was in between stories. "So where is your friend?" she asked._**

**_"He's around, he went to get a couple of drinks," he replied, "Kid's a little bit on the shy side."_**

**_ Smiling, she looked up as a tall, thin young man with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing brown shoes, khakis, a dark brown button down shirt, a sweat vest, and a pair of glasses. "Sorry," he told them._**

**_"Reid, thought I said you should wear the contacts?" Ethan quipped._**

**_"I had to replace them," he replied._**

**_"Hey, Reid, I want you to meet someone," Ethan told the younger man._**

**_ Looking over, he obviously froze when he saw JJ sitting there. "Reid, this is my friend, Jennifer Jareau, she's a reporter for the Daily Press. JJ, this is the famous Spencer Reid, youngest agent for the BAU," Ethan said with a grin._**

**_"It's nice to meet you, Ethan's told me a lot about you," JJ told him, holding out her hand as she stood up._**

**_ Spencer hurriedly put the drinks on the table. "It's nice to meet you," he told her, but as he went to shake her hand, he still managed to knock the wine he had set down over and got all over JJ's skirt. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed with wide eyes, grabbing a napkin from the napkin holder. He started to blot the stain on her skirt._**

**_"Um thanks, but I think I've got it," she assured him, laughing as she took the napkin from him._**

**_"Sorry! Sorry," he said, his cheeks turning red when he realized what it looked like to anyone who was walking by and sat down._**

**_"His coordination drops off when he's thinking," Ethan commented as the young, nervous man sat in his chair in silence._**

**_"It's okay," she answered, still laughing a little as she sat down, "Most guys don't try to get the stain out they just apologize and sit down or they just laugh."_**

**_ Spencer gave her a small smile and she smiled back at him._**

**(End flashback)**

JJ was grinning at him. "It was cute," she answered.

"Yeah what every guy wants to hear," he told her as he started searching through the house.

Getting up, she started searching with him. "What exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

"Cameras of some sort, I'm sure he's probably watching to see if we're making any progress," he replied.

"If he has cameras, Spence, I really doubt they're going to be in plain sight," she commented.

"Good point with today's technology there are cameras that are the size of a small marble," he agreed as he continued looking around.

JJ gave him a small smile as she grasped his wrist. "There's one good thing about this, if I'm going to be stuck in a house all day and night until I agree to the unsub's demands. At least I'm stuck with you," she told him. Giving her a small smile, he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"We're going to make it out, I promise," he answered.

"I know," she murmured.

**(Quantico, VA: One Week Later)**

Morgan was sitting in his desk, frowning. A week, his two friends have been gone for a week. Not a single phone call, not even a text letting them know they were alive. All they had were their letters of resignation, their guns, and credentials. Emily looked over at him. "You have a lot on your mind," she told him.

"Something's not right here, Emily. It's been a year and a half since the Tobias Hankel case. Why would it continue to bother them? If so why not turn to us for help?" he asked.

Emily nodded her head slowly, it did sounded like an easy excuse to why they left the BAU. "You think they didn't leave?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not about to run on a theory," he answered.

"The theory that there's more of a conspiracy here than just two agents being tired of their jobs?" Rossi asked as he sat down on Reid's empty desk.

"It's weird, Rossi. Even if Reid and JJ were tired of the job, not come to us?" Morgan asked.

"We know that Reid didn't take it so easy when Gideon left, then there was a lot of tension between him and JJ," Emily commented.

"Could explain why Reid wouldn't want to stick around for a little while, if not just take some time off, it's JJ," Morgan answered.

Rossi nodded his head slowly. "It's a reason to keep an eye on things, Hotch is looking into things but we need to do this while no one is looking. If something happened to them, the person who started it could be here. Whoever it is was able to get through and put their things on Strauss's desk. We need to be cautious," he told them. They nodded in agreement before they had to get back to work.


	4. Ahead of Schedule

Chapter 4: Ahead of Schedule

Another week passed since she and Spencer were kept in this house. Food was brought to them as well as more cloth for them to make more clothes. Even though they were working on the clothes, they were left clothes people had made for them.

Spencer was sitting across the room, noticing that JJ was getting a little stir crazy. "Hey, you know, we're not going anywhere. You said yourself that we can't escape, so why the heavy locks?" JJ called out.

"He's probably trying to get us to play his game," Spencer answered.

JJ let out a deep breath. "HELLO!" she shouted, banging on the door, "Someone let us out of here! We're not going to try to run there's nowhere to run!" The door suddenly swung open, nearly hitting the media liaison and Matt came in the room.

"You two promise not to run?" Matt demanded.

"Your boss said himself there's no way we can run," JJ answered.

Matt looked at her before looking at the two other men standing at the door before he left again. "Wait, wait!" she called out before he closed the door, "Dammit!"

"I think he's just waiting for us to be as loyal as Matt is," Spencer answered.

"That's not going to happen, I would like to get out of here though," she commented.

She let out a deep breath as she rubbed her temples when Spencer walked over, resting his hand on her shoulder. JJ gripped his hand tightly as they waited for someone to come back.

When Matt finally returned, he looked at the two of them. "You can come out," he told them. They looked at each other before JJ gripped his hand and they left the house.

Walking outside, they covered their eyes from the sudden blinding light that hit their eyes. JJ entwined her fingers with Spencer's as they were walking along the dirt covered street, noticing that everyone was once again doing chores. Men were walking in a group with plowing tools, all heading towards a field that wasn't so far away. There were farm animals roaming around another fenced in area. "I feel like I just stepped through a time portal," JJ commented.

"I think the leader's point is to make it so everyone has to depend on each other for everything from clothing to food and water," he answered.

"It makes sense, he has a delusion in his head about the outside world isn't perfect so he's trying to make a perfect world here," she commented.

"Which includes having a colony of people follow his orders," Spencer finished.

Suddenly, someone ran in the back of Spencer's legs nearly making him fall. Turning around, they saw a little girl sitting on the ground looking like she was about to cry. "Hey, don't cry, it's okay," JJ told the little girl as she helped her stand up, "He's okay. Are you?" The little girl nodded her head slowly and Spencer grabbed a doll she had dropped.

"Here you go," he told her as he crouched down, pushing his hair from his eyes, handing the little girl her doll.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Delilah, come on sweetheart," a woman called out as she rushed up to them.

The woman took the little redheaded child by the hand. "She's adorable," JJ told the young woman.

"Thank you, she's a little quiet, but her intelligence makes up for it," the woman said smiling.

The two federal agents looked at her at what she said. "I'm Lisa, welcome to Utopia," she told them.

"Utopia? Is that what 'The Father' calls it?" Spencer asked.

"Why yes, we all live in peace and harmony here. There's no fighting, no deaths inflicted on the other. It's a peaceful place," Lisa told them.

She looked at the little girl sitting on her hip. "Our children can run and play without any sort of worry of something happening to them," she finished.

"And I assume you were brought here with someone?" JJ asked.

The young woman nodded and pointed to the man who was heading towards the field. He was tall with chin-length dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and wearing his own homemade clothes. "My husband, Davis. I didn't know him when we were brought here, but The Father insisted we were perfect for each other, and he was right. I've never had a more stable relationship in my life," Lisa explained, pushing her sandy-blond curls over her shoulder. "Now we have Delilah," she finished, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"You didn't know your husband?" JJ asked, "When you were first brought here?"

"No, I never met Davis in my life," Lisa replied, "But again this how our Father works."

She beamed and rubbed her daughter's back. "We haven't had a new couple around here for a long time. You two must be very special for the Father to pick you," she told them.

"What do you mean pick us?" Spencer asked.

Lisa looked at them quizzically. "The Father never brings people who already know each other onto our lands, but you must be extra special. Welcome, we are happy to have you here," she told them, "But now it is time for me to get supper ready. Good day to you both." She nodded to them and walked away.

"This gets even more and more suspicious the longer we stay here," JJ commented.

"Did you hear what she said about us being the first people who knew each other coming here?" Spencer asked.

JJ nodded her head slowly. "Which means that he normally picks two people who are complete strangers and sticks them in a room together," she murmured.

"Would explain why they suddenly would rely on each other. If you're trapped in a room with someone for weeks with no way out you're going to get to know that person," Spencer answered.

"Yet something made us special enough," JJ commented.

JJ looked around and let out a deep breath. "What do we do with this?" she asked.

"Well she never mentions anything about repercussions if we disobey any rules," Spencer answered, "Do we really want to try?"

JJ looked towards the gate when suddenly two arms grabbed her. "LET GO!" she shouted struggling against the men. She looked over to see Spencer being grabbed by the two same men when she felt the familiar prick of a needle in her skin, sending her world into darkness.

When she came to, she went to rub her head when she realized her arms were strapped to a gurney. "Jennifer, you and Spencer really need to learn to play nice," 'The Father's' voice said as he walked over to her table.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"He is in the next room, he already had his examination," he answered.

JJ's heart was racing n her chest and she could hear the heart monitor next to her start to beep really fast from her escalating heart. "Do not fear, my dear," he told her. He reached out, stroking her cheek lightly before his fingers trailed along her neck. "You have such smooth skin," he commented, a grin appearing on his face.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said angrily.

"I'm just checking to see if you are in perfect health," he answered.

"What happens if I'm not? You kill anyone who's not perfect?" she demanded.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "My dear, sweet Jennifer, there is no death here. Everyone lives their lives out here naturally, sick or not," he answered. JJ closed her eyes tight, her hands clenching when his hand started fondling her breast. "You will be happy to know Spencer is in perfect health," he told her.

"Stop touching me," she told him angrily, "Just stop touching me!"

"I'm just checking for any signs of cancer my dear," he told her, "As a young woman your chances of breast cancer are severely low, but stranger things have happened.

She felt completely naked, even though she was lying there in a tank top and low rise shorts she still felt completely naked under this man's eyes and hands. His hands moved lower to her stomach and her heartbeat hitched a little. "Calm down, my dear," he insisted. He pressed down on her stomach and he watched as his brow furrowed. "Hello, what have we here?" he asked.

"Get away from me," she answered.

He ignored her and washed his hands. "Bring the ultrasound equipment in," he instructed to Claire who nodded and hurried away, "Your stomach is hard as a rock, my dear."

"I work out," she said simply.

"You know very well that is not what I'm talking about," he answered as the equipment was brought in.

JJ swallowed hard as he put gel on her stomach and the scanner was placed on her stomach after they booted up everything. "Ah ha, there it is," He commented. JJ looked at the screen, feeling happiness and terror all at once. "Looks like someone is ahead of schedule," he told the blond woman, smirking at her, "Make sure when she gets back that she has everything she needs related to pregnancy Claire."

"Yes, Father," she answered before rushing away.

The Father grabbed something from his drawer. "We're done here," he told her, "Don't worry, this won't harm the little miracle inside you." Before she could say anything he injected her with another sedative and darkness claimed her for the third time.


	5. What Could've Been

Chapter 5: What Could've Been

When Spencer woke up, he saw JJ sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest. "JJ?" he asked as he got up from the floor.

"Just when I didn't feel anymore violated," she told him.

Hearing those words made the blood chill in his veins. "Did he do something to you?" he asked. She let out a deep breath, rubbing her temple.

"He just fondled me a little, but I'm not talking about that," she replied.

Spencer pushed his hair from his eyes. "What did he do that has you so upset?" he asked. JJ let out a deep breath with tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She refused to give that man the satisfaction if he was watching.

Getting up from the bed she moved her hands over her stomach. "This isn't how I expected to tell you," she murmured regretfully.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Letting out a deep breath she was silent for a minute as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Jennifer," he called to her standing up, "What happened? What did he do?" She rested her hand over her stomach before she turned around.

"Again, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. I kind of had the day planned out on how to tell you," she stated.

"What?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, she took his hand and placed it over her flat stomach. "I'm pregnant, Spence," she replied. His eyes grew wide at her words and stared at her stomach.

"What? How? When?" he stuttered out.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "If you have to ask how then someone skipped biology in class and book form," she quipped. He flushed, pulling his hand away. "As for when, Charleston, South Carolina," she replied. He sat down on the bed again in complete disbelief.

"Statically 99.9% of birth control is effective, but you were on the pill and we used the condom," he murmured.

"Guess somehow it snuck through both," she answered as she sat down.

She let out a deep breath as she held onto his hand. "He knows, doesn't he?" Spencer asked. She nodded her head slowly. "That's why you feel violated, he knew about the baby before me?" he asked.

"He not only knew, but he saw the baby too," she replied, rubbing her forehead.

His heart dropped a little and he held her hand a little tighter. "I won't let him touch our baby," he told her. He reached over, his hand resting on her stomach again. "This is our baby, he won't touch it," he murmured. Giving him a small smile, she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

They ended up lying back on the bed when his hand started moving over their unborn child. "I'm going to be a dad," he murmured. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you are," she answered, "How does it feel?"

"I'm not really sure…I never really thought about becoming a dad. With the possibility of passing the mental illness gene down to offspring and the potential of any of my offspring having as high as an IQ as me, I just couldn't imagine a kid growing up in the same childhood as me," he explained.

Seeing the legitimate fear in his eyes, she pushed the hair away from his face and gave him a soft smile. "This baby won't grow up in the way you fear. This baby will have a lot of family who will love it, when we get out of here this baby will have plenty of love. If he or she is as intelligent as you, then we will work with their gift," she explained. She rested her forehead against his as his arm went around her back.

"You know, things would be a lot different if it weren't for Hankel," he commented.

"I don't want to talk about that," she answered, resting her head on his chest, "He took so much from us."

She let out a deep breath. "If things went the way we wanted them too, we would've been married by now," she murmured.

"We would've been celebrating our first wedding anniversary already," he murmured.

"What do you think we would've done for our first anniversary?" she asked.

"First wedding anniversaries are traditionally paper, so it probably would've been tickets to another game you liked," he replied.

"Aw that's sweet," she replied as she entwined her fingers with his.

She smiled as he rested his chin over her shoulder. "But I would've been more looking forward to coming back and watching movies or something," he commented.

"The movies would've been fun," she agreed.

He rubbed her arms, kissing the back of her neck and they were resting on the bed. "Maybe if I just stayed in the relationship, we could've had all that," he murmured.

"We can't spend our lives questioning everything that happened, sometimes we can't make sense of things no matter what," she answered softly.

JJ sighed as he kept rubbing her stomach. "So, Charleston," he commented.

"Charleston," she answered, laughing a little.

**(Flashback: 8 Weeks Ago)**

**_ JJ was in her room having showered for the night. She was exhausted, this case was long. A serial killer who was targeting women who looked like his ex-wife. They nearly didn't make it in time to save the unsub's newest victim, a mother of two, but he left the children unharmed._**

**_ She sat down on the bed, rubbing her forehead as she tried to relax. Hearing a knock on her door, she cautiously made her way over. "Who is it?" she asked._**

**_"Spencer," he answered._**

**_ She opened the door and saw Spencer staring at the floor, more than her. "Hey, Spence, everything okay?" she asked._**

**_"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked._**

**_"Sure," she replied, opening the door to let him in._**

**_ She looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked._**

**_"I want to apologize to how I've been acting," he replied._**

**_ JJ rubbed his arms, holding his hands. "It's okay, I'm just happy you're okay," she whispered, "Why didn't you tell me about diluadid?"_**

**_"How could I tell you about that?" he asked._**

**_"We were getting married, Spence. Your problems were my problems," she answered._**

**_"I was already not good enough for you, Jayje, why add insult to injury with being an addict?" he asked._**

**_"You think you didn't deserve me?" she asked._**

**_"You're gorgeous, athletic, caring, and sociable. I'm…none of that," he answered._**

**_ JJ frowned and she tilted his chin up. "But you were everything to me," She told him. Spencer looked at her before she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Spencer kissed her back, his arms going around her waist._**

**(End Flashback)**

JJ was resting, sleep was nearly taking over her. "Still awake?" Spencer asked.

"I guess," she replied with a sigh.

She moved her fingers over his, letting out a sigh. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" she asked.

"The Father obviously has a plan set up for us," he answered.

"What that plan is, however, is the real question," she murmured.

They lied there in silence for the rest of the night, their hands resting protectively over their unborn child.

**(Quantico, VA)**

Morgan was walking through the parking garage having gotten off another case. "I hope Reid and JJ are okay," Garcia said worriedly, "I just have this really bad vibe and you know about my vibes."

"Baby Girl, we're doing whatever we can to try to find out where they went," Morgan answered as his arm draped around her shoulders.

Garcia sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. As they were walking to Morgan's car, they saw there was an envelope on his windshield. "What is that?" Garcia asked.

"I have no idea," he replied.

Taking out his gun to be cautious, he slowly walked over to the envelope and saw that his name was in fact written on the front. Removing it from the windshield, he opened it to pull out two pictures, extremely blurry but he could make out that they were of Spencer and JJ being pinned down by a couple of guys. 'Nothing is what it seems,' was written on the back of both pictures. "Oh my God," Garcia whispered with wide eyes.

"Call the rest of the team, Garcia, we just got another case," he told her before going back into the BAU and Garcia called the team.


	6. When Things Change

Chapter 6: When Plans Change

JJ was walking around outside, a month, she and Spencer had been prisoners for a month. They tried walking through the entire property, but it was too long and it would take them at least two days to try to cover all of it to try to find a way out.

The Father called on them less and less frequently, which they could care less. Even though they could tell something was going on, because people were bustling around and it looks like they were getting ready for a party.

Spencer was walking out of the house with one of the many books that was placed in their small house when he saw JJ staring out at the people who were putting up streamers and everything. "It looks like they're getting ready for something," JJ commented. Standing beside her, he looked around.

"It does," he answered.

Feeling eyes on her, JJ looked to her right to see one of the guys watching her closely. She moved a little closer to Spencer who moved his arm around her shoulders. "How's the baby?" he asked as he rested his hand over her stomach.

"The baby's doing okay," she replied as she moved her hands over his.

She let out a deep breath before they went to see what was going on. "Excuse me, Lisa?" she called to the young woman who immediately looked up. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Hey you two, you must be very excited for tonight," she told them.

The two agents looked at each other. "What's going on tonight?" JJ asked. Lisa stared at them for a second, but then it was like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, right, I didn't know either until it happened. Your wedding is tonight," she said beaming.

Lisa gripped the older woman's hand tightly. "Isn't it exciting?!" she asked. JJ looked at Spencer who was just as shocked.

"Um…yeah," she replied, playing along.

"JJ, can you come with me?" Spencer asked, holding out his hand.

Letting Lisa go, she gripped his hand and walked away. "He's escalating his plans," she murmured.

"It's because I'm pregnant, he's obviously has his own way of doing things, marriage first then children. Anything else is ahead of schedule and that's now how he works," he answered.

She let out a deep breath. "What can this mean?" she asked.

"I'm afraid of what he'll do to us in order to comply with him," he replied.

Suddenly, she let his hand go and hugged him tightly, forcing him to stop walking. Spencer hugged her back, letting out a deep breath. "I'm never going to let him do anything to you," he murmured.

"I know," she answered, letting out a deep breath.

They looked up as Matt walked over to them. "You need to come with me," he told Spencer.

"He's not going anywhere," JJ answered.

Two of the men grabbed JJ's arms, dragging her back as Matt grabbed Spencer by the back of his neck. "SPENCE!" JJ shouted as he was dragged away.

"He'll be back, beautiful," one of the men sneered, forcing her to step on his foot and shove him away.

She glared at the man as she got herself in a guarding stance. "Stay away from me," she ordered to the men. They just stared at her with a sly smile and she hurried away, now feeling completely alone now that Spencer wasn't there. Rushing into the house, she closed the door and wrapped her arms around herself.

Walking into a room, Spencer winced as Matt threw him to the floor. "Matthew, why must you be so rough on the poor boy?" The Father asked.

"Sorry, Father," Matt answered, bowing his head low again.

Spencer slowly stood up from the floor, looking at the man as he left the room. "I hope you are quite comfortable," The Father stated.

"Why are we here?" Spencer asked, looking at the man, "Why us?"

The man just smirked at the younger agent. "Spencer, dear, Spencer. You truly don't understand how family truly works," he commented, "This is a family, something you were always cheated out of."

"Every family is different, but families are made up of love, trust, loyalty, and respect," Spencer answered.

"Is that what you called your childhood, Spencer? Growing up with a mother who didn't take care of herself? A father who left you with her?" The Father asked.

Spencer stared at the man. "How about when you lied to JJ for so long about your drug addiction? The reason why you didn't marry her in the first place?" he demanded.

"You want perfect, how can you want me here if I'm not perfect?" Spencer demanded.

"This place is about second chances," The Father answered.

"Is that true? Not to indulge your fantasies because of your less than perfect life? You force people to be together, making them obey your every word? You made these people hang on every word you say, how?" Spencer asked.

The Father stared at the young man. "You make families, making them perfect because…" the profiler continued when The Father grabbed his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"You and JJ will be mine, eventually. This ceremony will continue on schedule," he snarled.

Spencer coughed, trying to regain the air into his lungs. "You are mine," he spat into his face. He looked over at Claire. "Do you have it?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. Grabbing Spencer by the front of his shirt, he dragged him into another room.

Looking in the room, Spencer's eyes grew wide when he saw a large wooden chair with straps. "No! No!" he exclaimed, all he could think about was when Hankel tied him to the chair, "NO!" Before the Father could do anything to him, Spencer turned around and shocked the man when a fist went across his face. When his grip loosened on the young man, Spencer shoved him and shoved the doors open.

Running down the halls, he could hear the Father shout for Matt to go after him. Running around the corner, he saw a door and tried to open it, but the door was locked. "Shit!" he muttered, hitting the door before he ran around the corner. He needed a phone at least, just anything to get a hold of someone from the BAU.

Hearing Matt come after him, thinking quickly he ran around a small narrow passageway between a bookshelf and the wall, flattening himself against the wall as he waited for the man to run past him. When he had, Spencer carefully poked his head around the corner to see Matt running down the hall trying to find him.

Rushing through the hall he checked every door he saw, when he finally found an unlocked door he saw a phone. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Grabbing the phone, he dialed a familiar number, grabbing the phone he hid underneath the desk.

"This is Morgan," the person he called answered.

"Morgan, it's me," Spencer answered.

**(BAU)**

Morgan gestured to the rest of the team it was Spencer and put him in speaker phone. "You're on speaker, Reid, where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a lot of time because he probably has all of his phones monitored," Spencer replied.

"Garcia track Morgan's cell phone," Hotch told Garcia when he called her.

"Who has the phones monitored?" Morgan asked.

They could hear the fear in Spencer's voice. "Is JJ with you?" Emily asked.

"Not at the moment, but she's fine. He's going to do something," Spencer replied.

"Can you describe him to us?" Hotch asked.

Suddenly they heard a door slam open and Spencer letting out a shout. "REID!" Morgan shouted, but the line went dead.

"Did you get anything, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing, nothing my sweets. The signal was bouncing off a dozen towers in two different states," Garcia replied.

"Where, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"They're either in Texas or Alaska, I can't be 100% sure this guy knows how to make sure to scramble the phones wherever they are," Garcia replied.

Morgan cursed under his breath, slamming his hand down on the table. "Dammit!" he exclaimed angrily.

**(The 'Colony')**

Spencer stared at the Father as he cut the phone lines. "Why must you misbehave?" he demanded. Spencer didn't answer and the Father nodded to Matt. The man and his friends grabbed Spencer by his arms, dragging him out of the room and back towards the other room.

Spencer struggled as they forced him into the chair and tied his arms down. "You couldn't have made this easy, instead, you had to make it harder on yourself," he stated.

"You think we won't be found?" Spencer asked.

"I know you won't, so your belief your friends will come and take you away from your home, I don't think so," he answered.

The Father showed no emotion as he grabbed a large knife from a drawer. Taking the knife, he sliced Spencer's shirt open easily. "Claire," he called out. Walking over, Claire took the knife and put it into a fire to sterilize it.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, his heart racing in his chest.

"I told you, you and JJ are mine," The Father answered.

Taking the knife from Claire, he walked back over to Spencer. Humming a tune Spencer couldn't recognize, The Father raised the knife towards Spencer's chest. Taking the offending object, he dug it into his skin. Spencer closed his eyes tightly and his hands turned into fists, refusing to give the man the satisfaction to hear his screams.

Later on, Spencer was forced to look at what the man carved into his chest. On his chest was the symbol of a snake. "Now, won't that be lovely on your lovely Jennifer?" The Father sneered.

"Don't you dare touch her," Spencer answered.

"Maybe right in the middle of her back," he commented, ignoring Spencer's words.

The Father chuckled to see Spencer struggle against his binds. "No, I would rather not her be hurting on her wedding night, but her day will come," he stated. He nodded to Matt who unstrapped his arms and the two men grabbed him. "Get him ready for his wedding, gentlemen," he told them as they dragged Spencer from the room.

Night fell, JJ was now standing in hers and Spencer's house wearing a hand sewn wedding gown the women had made for her. She looked up when the door opened and Lisa came in. "They are ready," she said beaming. JJ gave her a small smile before they left the house.

She saw Spencer at the makeshift altar waiting for her, he looked emotionally and physically drained. Standing beside Spencer was The Father and it made chills go up her spine as she stood in front of Spencer who immediately gripped her hands. "My children, we are gathered here today to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony. If there's anyone here who believes these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," The Father stated, and the crowd was silent. JJ swallowed hard, this was far from how she pictured her wedding to Spencer to go.

Spencer moved his thumbs over JJ's hands as a way to try to show this man he wasn't going to beat him in the torture game as the man continued with the ceremony. "Do you Spencer William Reid take Jennifer Marie Jareau as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health health, and forsaking all others until death do you part?" The Father asked. Spencer gave the man a glare but then looked at JJ.

"I do," he answered.

"And do you Jennifer Marie Jareau take Spencer William Reid as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health health, and forsaking all others until death do you part?" The Father asked.

JJ swallowed hard as she held onto Spencer's hands tightly. "I do," she answered. They were handed rings and were exchanging rings.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Spencer," The Father said with a sneer.

Leaning forward, Spencer pressed a kiss to JJ's lips and she kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his neck. "Make sure you sign the document," The Father told them, showing them the marriage license. JJ swallowed and looked at Spencer.

"We're not signing anything," JJ answered.

The Father rolled his eyes. "Don't be difficult too, JJ. Just sign it," he told her. She felt a knife press against her back and her eyes went wide.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?" she demanded.

"It is necessary if you need to be punished, now _sign_," he ordered.

Taking the pen from him she signed the marriage certificate before handing it to Spencer who signed it. Any other time, this would be the happiest day of their lives. Completely different now that they were forced to marry in front of people they didn't even know and only to satisfy the delusions of an unsub.


	7. We Are

Chapter 7: We Are

Spencer was pacing back and forth in his and JJ's room while his wife slept in their bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a deep breath. In his hand he had a knife hidden up his sleeve just in case Matt and his friends came in to try to take JJ to The Father.

Making his way over to the window, he saw Matt with a young woman who could only be his wife and sitting on the man's hip was a young boy about a year old. He glanced over his shoulder as JJ shifted in her sleep, her hand resting over her stomach. People were still celebrating over the marriage, they had long left the party. In fact, they didn't even stay for any of the festivities.

Spencer looked out and saw The Father staring up at the window. He felt his blood run ice cold in his veins at the glare the man was giving him. He walked over and lied down on the bed beside JJ who immediately snuggled up into his side. He put the knife underneath his pillow, his fingers moving through JJ's hair as he started to doze a little.

**~Dream~**

**_ Spencer drove up to a house, it was a little house, white with a metal gate around it. Getting out of his car, he walked over to the gate and went inside. There were toys everywhere, there was a soccer ball sitting in the net, there was a wagon sitting by a tire swing, and there was a tricycle sitting in front of the porch. Taking the tricycle he moved it off to the side before climbing the steps._**

**_ As he opened the door, he looked around. "JJ?" he called out. Suddenly, he nearly toppled over from the impact._**

**_"Daddy, home!" a little girl exclaimed excitedly._**

**_ Smiling, he put his bag down and lifted the little girl up into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Hey there sweet pea, were you good for mommy today?" he asked. She nodded with a huge smile on her face as she started playing with his tie._**

**_"Hey stranger," JJ said as she walked out of the kitchen._**

**_ Spencer smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips when she reached him. _**

**_ Suddenly, the laughter died down and everything turned black. "What was that?" he asked. He looked at JJ and the little girl in his arms. He saw The Father coming from the shadows and pressed a gun to JJ's temple._**

**_"You're mine," he stated._**

**_"NO!" Spencer shouted._**

**~End Dream~**

Spencer shot up from bed with a gasp. "JJ!" he exclaimed. JJ sat up to see the fear in his eyes.

"Spence, I'm okay," JJ assured him, resting her hand on his cheek.

Looking at her, he was relieved to see that it was just a nightmare and hugged her tightly. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into his chest. "We need to get out of here," he told her.

"I know, I've been trying to find weak spots," she answered.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder as she sat up against the headboard. "I was able to call Morgan," he stated.

"Did you stay on long enough for Garcia to get a hit?" she asked.

Spencer shook his head slowly. "Unfortunately, they found me before I could stay on for the full 50 seconds," he replied.

"Great," she said with a sigh.

"It also depends what he does with his phones around here," he answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she rubbed her stomach and he rested his hand over hers. "Our baby will not grow up here," he murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. "You hear me little one? Your mommy and I will not let you grow up here," he murmured to the bump. JJ smiled a little as she moved her fingers through his hair.

"You'll be a great dad," she murmured.

Spencer looked at her, lying on his side. "JJ, he's getting worse," he told her, "I have to warn you because even though I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you, he's going to do the same to you."

"What?" she asked.

Spencer sat up, pulling off his shirt to reveal the carving on his chest. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide, "What is this?"

"It might be the symbol to his colony," he replied.

JJ felt her heart race in her chest. "He's going to try to do the same to you," he told her.

"I can't believe this is happening," She murmured.

"I know," he answered.

JJ felt sick to her stomach and they held onto each other as if they were the only lifeline the other had.

**(Two Days Later)**

JJ felt eyes on her wherever she went. She felt her stomach do a twist when she saw the Father walk up to her. "Jennifer," he called to her. Spencer moved, standing in front of her.

"You're not taking her," he told the man.

"Stop being stubborn, Spencer, we're just going to talk," The Father answered.

"You're NOT touching her," Spencer told him again.

When Matt took a step closer, Spencer backed JJ up and she stood behind him. "Stop fighting this, Spencer. You belong here now," The Father spat, clearly getting irritated.

"She's pregnant, anything you do to her can affect the baby," Spencer answered.

Matt went to drag the young profiler away when Spencer struck out, his fist landing in the man's face. The large man stumbled before he got up and tackled Spencer to the ground. JJ's eyes grew wide as she kept her hands protectively over her unborn child when she saw The Father sneering at her. Two men came at her and she got in the fight stance as they ran at her. She grabbed one by the arm, throwing him over her shoulder with a shout before she kicked her foot behind her, kicking the man running up to her in the stomach.

Swinging around she grabbed another man by the arm, twisting it behind his back until she heard his wrist snap.

Spencer grabbed a hold of Matt's arms and head butt him. With enough leverage, he was able to use his legs to kick the man up and over and crawled back up to his feet. A man grabbed him from behind, but remembering everything Morgan taught him about defending himself since the Hankel case, Spencer grabbed his arm and pulled it over his shoulder until he heard his arm snap and then sent him to the ground groaning in pain. "STOP!" The Father shouted. Grabbing JJ's hand, he pulled her close to him again.

"We're not going to give you what you want," JJ answered.

"You two are really getting on my nerves," The Father snarled.

JJ held onto Spencer's hand when she saw a knife, grabbing it she held it up. "We're not one of your followers and we never will be!" she snapped.

"You will really endanger the life of your child?" he asked.

JJ glared at him. "You will not threaten my child's life," she answered.

"Oh but you are, with each day you refuse to cooperate you put your child's life in more and more danger," The Father told her.

Spencer shook his head slowly. "You won't do anything to harm the baby," he answered, "It's not in your nature to harm children."

"Don't try to profile me," The Father snapped.

"You know children are innocent, you would never harm someone who is unable to defend themselves," Spencer answered.

Matt walked over and kicked Spencer's knee out from under him, sending him to the ground. Another man grabbed JJ's wrist, twisting the knife from her hand and kept a tight grip on her arms as Matt held the knife to Spencer's throat. "I can have Matt make sure you'll never see the light of day again. I won't harm a child, but your beautiful Jennifer can get another husband. Do I want to do that? No, but you two are making things _very_ difficult to live with," The Father spat. JJ's heart was speeding up in her chest.

"We never asked to be here," Spencer answered.

The Father rolled his eyes and then looked at Matt. "Finish him," he ordered. JJ quickly pushed the man away.

"Father, forgive me!" she called out, kneeling on the ground, "Forgive us!"

The Father stared at the blond woman who was kneeling in front of Spencer in the attempt to protect him. Walking over, he stood in front of JJ and moved her fingers through her hair. Just his touch alone made JJ want to get physically sick. "Then come with me, Jennifer, I promise you that your husband will be unharmed," he answered. She let out a deep breath as he grabbed her arms, pulling her up from the ground.

"JJ," Spencer called to her.

JJ looked at him and gave him a small smile and gripped his hand once Matt let him go. "She'll be unharmed, Spencer," The Father answered. Matt held onto Spencer's arms as The Father gripped JJ's arm and led her away. Along the way, they blindfolded JJ.

When they undid the blindfold, JJ looked around. She was in a dark room and she was seated and tied to a chair. She felt a hand caress her neck and she jerked her head away. "What a brave thing you did, Jennifer. So brave, putting your life on the line for your husband and your child," he hissed into her ear.

"My baby and husband are everything to me," she answered, looking at her stomach.

She held her breath when The Father moved his hand over the small bump that was there. "Yes, children are a gift," he commented, "A gift that not all women get to experience." He breathed hotly in her ear and she felt a chill go up her spine as his hand stayed where it was.

"Don't touch me," she answered, "Just don't, touch me."

"You were behaving so well," he told her.

"You're touching my child," she said angrily.

He removed his hand and chuckled lightly. He tugged her hair back and JJ let out a gasp. "Claire?" he called out as JJ's skirt was pulled up.

"NO!" JJ shouted as she struggled against the straps on her arms.

They grabbed her leg, extending it and turned it to reveal her calf. "Here we go," He told her. Claire gripped the leg and he took the knife he had used on Spencer, now cleaned and sterilized again. "Here we go," he said in a creepy tone. JJ struggled but then let out a gasp as the tip of the knife dug into her skin.

Once he was done, JJ's face was red from trying to keep herself from screaming and her eyes were red rimmed from the unshed tears that had tried to fall. She jerked her leg when his hand moved up. "Yes," he hissed, "So nice, so smooth."

"Stop. Touching. Me!" she hissed.

"Behave my dear, I mean no harm. You and Spencer should both understand that. You are both mine!" he hissed.

Claire cleaned and dressed the new carving on JJ's leg before letting it go. "You start to learn, but then you backtrack," he told JJ as he stroked her cheek, "You'll learn though. You both will learn. You, Spencer, and the baby belong to me."

"I truly doubt you feel Spencer up when you have him in these rooms," she answered.

"I'm not much into men, am I, Claire?" he asked, looking at the woman with a smile.

Claire just smiled back before leaving the room. "She likes the men, too bad Spencer fights too hard for her to enjoy him like I've been enjoying you," he taunted. JJ's answer was thrusting her head forward and hitting him right in the mouth. He let out a curse before he backhanded her across the face. "Take her back, we're done here," he told the men who grabbed JJ's arms after unstrapping her from the chair, blindfolded her, and dragged her away.

Going back to the house, JJ was shoved in and immediately she looked for Spencer. "Spence?" she called. He got up and hurried over to her. She hugged him tightly with a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Are you?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I have a matching mark on me, but mine's on my leg," she replied. He kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back.

"The baby, is the baby okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly, kissing his neck. "I love you," she told him, "I still love you so much." Spencer held her a little closer, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

"I love you too, always have," he answered.


	8. A Miracle in a Nightmare

Chapter 8: A Miracle in a Nightmare

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and JJ's stomach grew bigger with each month that passed. The Father would separate them to check on the growth of their child, and with each checkup, JJ felt more and more violated.

Spencer refused to leave JJ's side whenever they were together. He tried to fight them whenever they took her away to do an examination, but now they end up just shooting him with another sedative into his system to keep him from fighting them too much.

Now they were waiting anxiously for the birth of their child. Even in their nightmare, they tried to keep her stress level down for the sake of their child.

One day, Spencer was sitting beside JJ, watching as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You okay?" he asked.

"The baby's kicking extra hard today," she replied.

"At the third trimester there's an average of thirty fetal movements per minute. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle," he commented.

JJ raised a brow at him. "As much as you touched my belly when I was first pregnant, you have yet to feel the baby now that he or she is moving, come here," She told him. She grabbed his hand and pressed it in the area the baby's moving. "Feel that?" she asked.

"Doesn't that freak you out?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied.

She looked at her husband curiously. "Why, does it freak you out? Even if it's your baby?" she asked.

"Very much so," he replied, pulling his hand away, "Just weird, there is a human being in you."

"Yep, this baby didn't get there alone either, you were part of it," she pointed out smiling.

She felt another kick and smiled a little. "Come on, Spence, the baby likes it when you talk, and it was calm when you touched my stomach," She insisted as she took his hand and put it back, "See? The baby likes you." He let out a sigh, he couldn't help but smile a little. "You're going to be a dad, how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"A lot of things, fear is the biggest factor," he replied.

JJ stroked his hair lightly. "You'll be a great dad," she murmured. Spencer suddenly pulled her to him and lied back on the couch, pulling her with him so she was lying back between his legs and her head resting on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she replied.

They sat in silence and Spencer watched as his wife rubbed her stomach. "JJ, I need you to promise me something," he murmured.

"Depends what it is," she answered.

"Promise me that if anything were to happen to me, you'll take our baby and run," he told her.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she answered.

"JJ…" he started to say but she sat up.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you," She repeated.

Resting her forehead to his, she move her thumb over his jaw as they sat in silence. "I just got you back, you're never leaving me again," she told him. JJ leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Spencer kissed her back, his hand moving through her hair "I love you," she whispered against his lips

"I love you," he answered.

She hugged him close and they sat in silence.

Later that night, JJ winced as she woke up. She lied awake in her bed, but then it happened again, stronger this time. She gasped softly, her eyes growing wide. Getting up from bed, she tried to pace the floor. She was feeling this all day, but she was hoping it was false labor. She didn't want to give birth to her baby here, the last thing she wanted was to give birth to her child here. Moaning in pain, she covered her mouth to try to muffle the sound. "JJ? What's wrong?" Spencer asked, waking up.

"I'm having contractions," she replied, "I've been having them for the last eight hours."

She closed her eyes tight when Spencer got out of bed, rubbing her back in the attempt to relieve the pain. "We need to get you back into bed," he told her. As he went to move her, her eyes went wide and another gasp left her mouth. "What? What is it?" he asked.

"My water just broke," she replied.

He got her back into bed. "Spence, I don't want him delivering the baby," she told him, "I don't want him touching it."

"He won't lay a hand on our baby, I promise," he answered.

He held her hand as she cried out softly in pain.

**(Ten Hours Later)**

JJ moaned in pain as she felt another contraction hit her. The last thing she wanted though was The Father come in here and trying to deliver the baby herself. Whenever she had a contraction, she would bite on washcloth so no one could hear her. "You're about 10 centimeters dilated," Spencer told her.

"I need to push," she told him.

"On your next contraction you can push, but not too hard or too fast," he told her.

JJ gripped Spencer's hands, whimpering loudly as she pushed on his count. "Breathe, JJ, breathe," he told her.

"You breathe," she spat.

Spencer closed his mouth and had her push again. It felt like an eternity, but after several more pushes, she fell back gasping for air and the sound of their child's screams filled the room. "It's a girl," Spencer said with a huge smile on his face, "It's a girl." With all of the medical tools he was able to sneak out, he cleaned the air passages from the baby's nose and mouth as she wriggled around and screamed.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked.

"She's beautiful," he replied with unshed tears in his eyes as he placed the newborn onto her stomach.

JJ let out a small sob with a smile on her face as she held her daughter in her arms. "Welcome the world, Sandra Diana Reid," she whispered as she held her daughter's hand. Spencer kissed JJ's forehead as they were looking at their daughter with adoring eyes. The newborn was already quiet, her tiny hands wrapped around her mother's fingers.

"I'm going to love you forever," Spencer told his daughter as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his thumb caressing her cheek lightly.

The newborn let out a little noise and her head immediately turned to JJ's chest. "Spence…" she started to say as he already undid the button on her nightgown so she could feed their daughter. He got up and went to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I should clean up and leave you alone to do that," he said, his cheeks flushing red.

JJ just smiled a little as she nursed their daughter. "It's not like you haven't seen these before, Spence, you've seen me with a lot less clothes on," she quipped. His cheeks turned redder as he grabbed their medical supplies and kept cleaning everything up. "Don't worry about your daddy, he's quite bashful and it's really cute," she told Sandra as she held her tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

She couldn't help but frown a little as she looked up to see Spencer busying himself. "If things went how we wanted them to, she would've been born in a hospital," she commented.

"With Garcia bouncing at the door to see her," Spencer answered as he washed his hands to get rid of the smell of latex on his hands.

"Maybe we should pick her godparents," she suggested, "For when we get out of here."

"Garcia would be the godmother," he answered as he sat down.

"That's not even a question," she said laughing a little.

"What about Morgan as her godfather?" he suggested.

JJ smiled, stroking her cheek. "He'd be perfect," she agreed. She let out a long yawn as the baby finished nursing. Spencer took the baby into his arms and helped his wife get her nightgown back up.

"I'll take care of things from here," he answered.

"You sure?" she asked.

"You were in labor for 18.5 hours without any sort of complications, you deserve it," he replied.

He kissed her cheek before she settled back on the pillows and he covered her up the rest of the way with a blanket with his free hand before carrying the baby into the bathroom. Flipping the light on, he set her down on the many towels that were on the floor as he got the small bathtub ready for her. He was recalling everything he read about bathing a baby for the last few months as he made sure the water was at the perfect temperature. "Okay, don't get mad at me, I never dealt with a baby before," he told his daughter.

She just opened her eyes briefly before closing them again. "I really don't like that they don't give you vaccines that you need," he told her as he lifted her up, "Okay, here we go." He placed her into the lukewarm water and her eyes opened up, staring right up at him.

Spencer smiled as he cleaned the dried blood and fluid off her, watching as her little feet kicked in the water. Keeping her head up, he let her tiny feet kick against his hand. The baby let out a little noise, her tiny hands opening and closing. "A whole new world, but guess what, this isn't the real world. When we get out of here, your mom and I will show you the real world," he told her softly.

After cleaning her up, he set her down and put the clothed diaper on her. "Yeah, can't wait to get the disposal diapers when we're out of here," he commented as he swaddled her up in one of the blankets. He carried her out of the bathroom and saw that JJ was fast asleep. Smiling, he placed Sandy into her crib and knelt down beside it. He was exhausted for being supportive of JJ, but he didn't want to miss a minute of being with his daughter. He stroked her cheek before he rested his head on the side of the crib and ended up falling asleep watching his daughter sleep.

When JJ woke up a few hours later, she found Spencer asleep with his head resting on the side of the crib. Getting up, she walked over and gripped his shoulder. "Spence," she said softly.

"What's wrong? Is she breathing?" he asked waking up.

"She's okay," she replied, "You need to sleep in the bed though."

Spencer let out a deep breath as she helped him stand up. "You need more rest than I do," he told her.

"I don't want my husband walking around with a permanent kink in his neck," she answered as she got him to lay down in their now freshly made bed.

Spencer looked at her tiredly as she pushed the hair from his eyes. "JJ, do you think if it weren't for this, if we would've gotten back together?" he asked. JJ looked at him as she rested her hand over his.

"I think we would've, because we would've wanted to be a family for Sandy," she replied softly.

"I meant if it weren't for you becoming pregnant too," he murmured.

JJ sighed as she looked at him. "I don't know," she answered, "I would hope so." Spencer gave her a soft smile.

"When we get out of here, will you marry me? For real this time?" he asked.

"What a romantic proposal," she quipped.

Spencer laughed as he held onto her hand. "You already had that romantic proposal," he commented.

"I really don't know what would top that one," she agreed as he moved his thumb over her hand.

She let out a sigh. "I wish we went through with our original plan, just ran away to Vegas," she murmured.

"We had this crazy idea that our friends and family should be there," he replied.

They stared at each other. "JJ, can I do something I haven't really done in a long time?" he asked.

"You should know you can't touch me for six weeks," she quipped, making him laugh and flush at that same time.

"Not that," he answered.

"Depends what it is," she told him.

He rested his hand on her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. This was the first real kiss they shared that wasn't initiated because of nightmares or because they were being forced to by crazed man. Pulling away, he kissed her forehead before she moved into his arms, resting her head under his chin. "I never stopped loving you," she admitted.

"Me either," he answered, hugging her a little tighter, "I've always loved you."

Sighing, she closed her eyes as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, JJ was sitting outside with the baby in her arms, rubbing her back as Spencer was sitting next to her, reading. All day everyone would come up and congratulate them on their newborn daughter. They would thank them and their neighbors would move on. JJ was rocking back and forth, rubbing her daughter's back as she slept against her chest. "I don't like that they don't believe in vaccines around here," he told her.

"I'm not thinking about that right now," she replied.

Spencer sighed and looked at the wall, he wished there was a way to climb over it but it would be like trying to climb a mountain. "What are you thinking about, Spence?" she asked.

"I think I know how to get out of here," he replied.


	9. Spencer's Plan

Chapter 9: Spencer's Plan

Another month passed and two weeks, Spencer was going through a plan on how to get him and JJ out of here.

Walking down the stairs, he found JJ sitting on the couch feeding the baby. "Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"I'm going to get us out of here," he replied.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to go in there," he replied.

JJ's eyes went wide. "How are you going to get in there?" she demanded.

"The Father has been wanting us to really go in there and submit to him. I'm going to submit," he replied.

She removed her daughter from her chest and put her down in the bassinet by her feet as she fixed her shirt. "Spence, this is crazy!" she insisted.

"I need to get you and the baby out of here, the only way I'm going to do that is if I submit my services to him," Spencer answered.

"What are you going to do when he accepts you?" she asked.

"I can try to negotiate your release," He replied.

"He won't let that happen," She told him.

Spencer stroked her cheek lightly. "Just trust me, stay here with Sandy," he told her as he left the house.

Making his way over to the large building, Spencer walked up the stairs and stood in front of Matt. "What do you want?" Matt demanded.

"I am here to speak with The Father, I am ready to dedicate my life here," he replied.

Matt looked at him skeptically before he went through the doors. When he came back, he grabbed Spencer's arm and led him down the halls.

**(BAU)**

Morgan was making his way down the hall with all of the information they had about JJ and Spencer's case. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous you guys, ten months, they've been gone for ten months. Why can't we find any new information?" he demanded throwing the file on his desk.

"Whoever took JJ and Reid, they knew how to cover their tracks. All we have is this photo of two people in masks grabbing them. They're crouched down enough where we can't even tell their height. Both of their cars are missing, no tire tracks. The security camera that caught of this never caught another car so they knew there was the possibility of being seen so whoever followed them was sure to stay out of sight of anything. No witnesses because it was midnight when they left headquarters," Emily explained.

"Which means whoever took them had already left their office and was waiting for them probably outside of the parking garage because of the security camera there," Rossi answered as he stood by Emily's desk.

"And I checked, rechecked, and triple checked, I can't find a way to trace back the call Reid made. All I can tell you that it was a landline," Garcia told them.

"Has anyone seen anyone from these offices who have never paid attention to either JJ or Reid before suddenly making any sort of small talk with them?" Hotch asked.

"No, you know Reid if anyone new approaches him here he just hides behind his computer," Morgan answered.

"And JJ's normally either on the phone with the head of police for our next case or so buried in her folders she wouldn't really have time to talk to someone outside the team that doesn't deal with work," Emily commented.

"Not to mention the last few weeks before she and Reid disappeared she was hanging out with me in the lair," Garcia put in.

Hotch tapped his thumb on Spencer's empty desk. "It's no coincidence that out of all of the people here on this team, they took two members of this team who were in a relationship once," he stated.

"Two FBI Agents in a relationship?" Rossi asked, looking at him.

"They were just three weeks away from getting married when Tobias Hankel kidnapped Reid," Garcia murmured.

"It was on a need to know basis with the rest of the Headquarters. Strauss was the only one outside of this team who knew about the engagement because they had to clear it with her," Hotch explained.

"You don't think Strauss would have anything to do this do you?" Emily asked.

"I really doubt Strauss would betray not just two agents but the entire FBI, her job means too much and believe or not she does care about the people who work for her," Rossi answered.

The team was silent as they tried to get any ideas. "Are there any links Garcia to these kidnappings in any other case?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing sir," Garcia replied regretfully.

"Whoever did this, is really smart and knows how to outsmart the FBI," Emily commented.

"You can only outsmart the FBI is if you are FBI," Hotch answered.

"So it really is an inside job then," Morgan commented.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "We look into everyone in the Bureau. Anyone who works in this unit or any other branch we look into them. Anyone who works in this building we check them. There's a link somewhere and we need to find it," he told them, "We have another official case we need to work on, let's go." They got up and followed him to the conference room.

**(The Colony)**

Spencer let to a deep breath as Matt led him into the room. "My brother wants to speak to you," Matt told 'The Father'. He looked up from his paperwork and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Spencer, what a surprise," he commented.

"I needed to speak with you, it's important," Spencer answered.

"Of course," The Father said with a grin.

Letting out another deep breath, Spencer suddenly kneeled down on the floor. "I submit to your ways of life, Father," he told the man. The Father smirked as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, Spencer, Spencer, Spencer," he answered as he walked over to the young man.

Standing in front of Spencer, he moved his fingers through the genius's long waving hair before he gripped the back of it and jerked his head back. "I don't believe you unfortunately, my son," he sneered.

"I'm in here on my knees telling you that I'm submitting. I haven't fought with you on anything in the last few weeks," Spencer answered.

"Not grounds for me to believe you. I've had people pull that truck on me before," he told him.

Keeping a grip on the back of Spencer's head, he yanked him to his feet and led him out. "MY CHILDREN! COME AROUND!" he shouted. Everyone looked up and stopped what they were doing. "Your brother here has been fighting our way of life, your sister as well. Come out, Jennifer, I know you are around here," The Father stated.

JJ swallowed as she took a step closer and suddenly Lisa came forward, taking Sandy from her. "What are you doing?! Give her back!" JJ exclaimed as she went to take the baby but Matt grabbed her arm.

"Bring her forward!" The Father ordered.

JJ struggled against Matt's grasp as he dragged her forward, throwing her besides Spencer. "I believe it is time we show the true power of our family," The Father told them.

"What are you doing?" she demanded angrily.

"You must be taught a lesson," he answered, "You will be part of this family."

Him and Matt dragged the couple over to a spot on the property they never noticed before. It was a circle of stones and in the middle of it was almost a makeshift bed only there weren't any blankets just one sheet that covered the ground. "Strip," The Father ordered, thrusting the couple into the circle.

"Excuse me?" JJ demanded.

"Must I repeat myself? Take. Off. Your clothes," he ordered.

"You are out of your mind," JJ answered.

Spencer held onto her hand. "We have done nothing to you, we were submitting," Spencer answered.

"Do you know how many times I've had children trick me into believing they submit?" he demanded.

He walked around them. "'Father, I submit.' Then, as soon as I would believe them, they would wait until I trusted them enough in my home, and they all escaped," he said angrily, "But not you too. You will never, NEVER leave this."

"We're not going to give you what you want," JJ answered.

"You will, they always do eventually," he told her.

The Father shook his head slowly. "They always insist on doing this the hard way," he answered, "Either you two strip and consummate your marriage right here and now, or I can give you to two more people and they won't think twice of disobeying my orders."

"You're not going to let anyone else touch her," Spencer answered.

"Then if you truly want me to believe you have submitted to my ways, you will do as I demand," The Father snapped.

Spencer looked at JJ and she could see the struggle in his eyes. She would rather Spencer touch her have sex with her in front of these people than a random stranger who would just rape her without even a second thought. Reaching out, she touched his cheek and he looked at her. "I'm sorry," he murmured before he grabbed her and kissed her to try to block out everything and everyone around them. JJ kissed him back and he lowered her to the ground while the crowd watched and The Father looked on with a triumphant smirk on his face.


	10. Mental Scars

Chapter 10: Mental Scars

JJ walked out of the shower to find Spencer sitting on their bed his head resting on his knees. "Spence, we didn't have a choice," she murmured.

"I screwed this up, I can't believe I screwed this up. I made things worse," he muttered.

"We're talking about someone who loves control and we've been challenging it since we were brought here," she answered.

She reached out to touch him when he moved away from her. "Why the hell would you want to be near me after what I just did?" he asked.

"Because you didn't want to do it as much as I didn't want to," she replied.

She moved closer and hugged him tight. Spencer hugged her back, resting his forehead against her shoulder as they held onto each other. "I love you, that'll never change," she told him.

"I'm sorry, JJ, I'm so sorry," he answered.

JJ let out a deep breath as she rested her forehead against the side of his head. "I love you, and I'm sorry too," she answered with tears in her eyes. They lied in the bed and cried silently in each other's arms.

The next morning, the two of them were asleep when suddenly someone grabbed Spencer's leg, dragging him out of bed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" JJ exclaimed a Spencer hit the floor, his head just barely missing the trunk that was in front of the footboard of the bed.

"Get up," Matt ordered, "Father wants you downstairs."

"We already did what he asked to prove we've submit!" JJ snapped.

Matt chuckled darkly. "You haven't submitted yet," he answered.

"We did what he asked, what more does he want?!" Spencer demanded.

"You're cooperation," Matt answered.

"We're cooperating," JJ told him.

"No, you are arguing with me," Matt answered, "That is not cooperating."

JJ's eyes grew wide and Matt just grinned at the blond. "Come, he is waiting," he told them, "So is your little girl." Spencer leapt to his feet.

"You have our kid?" he demanded.

"She was hungry," Matt answered with a grin.

Spencer let out a shout and he tackled the man in the middle. "SPENCE!" JJ shouted as with the force from the tackle sent both men down the stairs.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs, Matt was immediately on top of Spencer, punching him in the face. The second punch came and Spencer immediately blocked it, kicking the man in the stomach he threw him over his head and his body landed on the coffee table. Getting to his feet, Spencer kicked him in the face again and ran out of the house. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he shouted.

Looking over, JJ saw The Father standing there with a smirk on his face and in his arms was Sandra. "Give her to us!" she demanded.

"You'll get her back my dear, but you must do as I ask," he answered.

JJ went to walk over to the man when several of the people crowded around him like a wall. JJ looked at all of the people surrounding him. "HE'S A MONSTER! He's no Leader!" she snapped at all of them, "He took you from your homes and families! People who love you!"

"Jennifer, my children love me. You will learn to love me," he answered.

"No, you won't break us. You won't _win_," she told him angrily.

She could see the man sneer and it sent a chill up her spine. "Matt, you've been wanting Jennifer for a while haven't you?" he asked. Matt stood beside him and smirked. "Have at her," he told him. Before she had time to react the man rushed up to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"LET GO!" Spencer shouted.

Running over, he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck using whatever strength he had to apply pressure to the man's throat. Throwing JJ to the ground, Matt grabbed Spencer's arms, throwing him over his head. The genius hit the ground with a groan and rolled out of the way when the man went to step on his head. Jumping to his feet, Spencer jumped back three times as Matt swung at him with the hunting knife. Grabbing his wrist, he attempted to twist it when Matt swung at his head. Ducking, Spencer kicked the side of his knee and it sent Matt to the ground. Spencer got up, but then Matt took the knife and stabbed it into Spencer's knee. "SPENCE!" JJ shouted as Spencer fell to the ground, holding his leg.

Spencer took the knife out of his leg and saw Matt coming at him. Thinking quickly, Spencer got back to his feet, struggling not to put weight on his leg. Matt pulled another knife from his other pocket and ran at Spencer with it. The younger man grabbed his attacker by the arm and everyone watched as Matt cried out and his eyes grew wide. Spencer looked down to see that the knife had gone straight into his stomach.

Matt dropped to the ground dead and Spencer immediately dropped the knife that was still in his hand. JJ hurried over to Spencer, checking his leg as he sat down. She ripped some of the material off the nightgown she was still wearing, using it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. "He was just a kid," he murmured, "No older than me." JJ hushed him, resting her hand on his cheek when The Father walked over.

"Don't think your two's time here is over," he told them.

JJ stood up. "He's hurt, he can't perform hurt," she snapped, "And don't you have any feelings over the fact Matt is dead?" The Father looked over to see a young woman crying over Matt's lifeless body.

"He will get a proper burial, but again, my dear. This isn't over," he told her.

"Can we get something to take care of his leg?" she demanded.

The Father smirked. "What are you willing to do for any sort of medical supplies?" he asked.

"You're serious," she murmured.

He only chuckled darkly, grabbing her and one of his other men grabbed Spencer. "You will do as I demand," he told her. JJ swallowed and looked at Spencer. "Strip," he ordered. Spencer closed his eyes tight as he ignored the pain in his leg as he and JJ removed their clothes to obey this man before they were punished even further.

After their morning humiliation, they were given the medical supplies as promised. JJ looked at Spencer, who was refusing any sort of numbing medication. "Spence, it will help with the pain," she insisted.

"No, just do it, JJ," he answered.

Frowning, she took the needle and started stitch the stab wound in his leg. Spencer bit his tongue, gripping the arms of the couch as he waited for the pain to stop.

It felt like an eternity, but she finally finished stitching his leg up and wrapped a gauzy bandage around it to keep infection out. Spencer let out a deep breath, tilting his head back. "Dammit," he muttered. Frowning, she pressed a kiss to his cheek when the baby started to cry.

"He can't keep doing this to us," she answered.

"He's going to by any means necessary. He means to break us," he told her.

He propped his leg up on the table, letting out a deep breath. "He wants us to submit, so by constantly humiliating us he believes it'll make us submit," he explained.

"I figured as much, but what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

Wincing from the pain, he sat up more on the couch as JJ sat next to him with their daughter. "We have to go with his game, that's always been the plane," he answered, "Until the team finds us." They were silent when the team was mentioned

"Do you think the team will find us?" she asked.

"They'll find us," he replied, "They have to."

"We need to get out of here, Spence," she told him quietly.

Nodding his head slowly, he got more comfortable. "We can't depend on the team, at least we haven't so far. More than likely they made it look like we disappeared off the planet," he answered.

"What are we going to do about that?" she asked.

"I can't get to a phone, they won't let me back in there until we're broken," he answered.

They were silent and Sandra let out a little noise as she told her mama she was full. While his wife fixed her shirt, Spencer took his daughter into his arms with a towel to burp her. They were both pondering it, both mulling over the idea, but then they looked at each other. "We escape," JJ murmured.

"We find a way to get out of here," he agreed.

JJ leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a gentle, yet loving kiss. Spencer kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her neck when their six-week-old daughter let out a noise. "I'm sorry, are we not giving you enough attention?" JJ cooed to the baby. Spencer chuckled lightly, rubbing her back and the baby let out a loud burp. "There we go," she cooed, taking the baby into her arms, "See, Spencer, I did tell you that you'll be a great dad."

"I'm trying," he answered.

"And you're doing a great job," she said smiling.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before he pulled her close and they looked over their daughter. The one good thing that ever happened to them in this place, the birth of their daughter. Spencer was holding his daughter's tiny feet in his hand, watching as they moved around and kicked while her tiny hands gripped JJ's free hand that was resting on her stomach. "She's really a miracle," he commented, forcing JJ to look up.

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?" she asked.

"When you're the one who watches your child come into the world without any sort of complications or any sort of doctor to make sure no harm comes to her, it has to be something," he answered.

"Spence, you know if we escape he won't stop hunting for us," she commented.

"We bring the team here then," he answered.

JJ looked at him. "You think if we get out of here he's going to stay in one place?" she asked. Spencer was silent and he held his daughter's tiny hand in his, kissing her tiny fingertips.

"Then we hunt him," was his only answer.


	11. Enough is Enough

Chapter 11: Enough is Enough

Two days passed and every morning like clockwork The Father would force the couple downstairs and perform in front of the rest of the colony. When they were done, they would shower and try to wash the humiliation away, they would try to find a weak spot.

Spencer was on his crutches, making his way through the colony. He let out a deep breath as JJ walked with him, Sandra sleeping peacefully in her arms. "He has a lot of acres, but he doesn't let anyone wander any further past the field here," he commented, gesturing over to the miles of land they had yet to see. JJ rubbed Sandra's back as the baby curled up under her chin.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking he has something to hide that way," he replied.

JJ frowned, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "There is a back door to our house right?" she asked.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm thinking that I sneak through the back door tonight, and go see what he's hiding in the back," she replied.

Spencer looked at her. "You can't go alone," he told her.

"He's probably watching our every move, if we both go he'll do worse things to us. Probably not just to us, but to Sandy too," she answered.

Looking at his sleeping daughter, he nodded his head slowly. He hugged her close, kissing the side of her head.

When night fell, the lights were out at 8:00 like it always was. JJ let out a deep breath as she dressed in dark clothes she had sewn and Spencer stood behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Please be careful," he whispered. She nodded her head slowly before she turned around and kissed him deeply. Spencer kissed her back, his arms moving tightly around her. Pulling away slightly, she pressed one lighter kiss to his lips before stroking his jaw with her thumbs. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

JJ leaned over the bassinet, kissing Sandra's soft forehead. Her daughter let out a little noise before she fell into a deeper sleep. She stroked her daughter's cheek before Spencer turned out the lights, showing The Father that they were 'asleep'. JJ gave him a small smile even though it was dark. "I'll come back for you when I find a way out," she whispered. He nodded his head slowly and watched as she snuck out the back door.

As soon as she was about a yard away, she ran through the large cornfield that had been growing. It was dark, it was hard to see because of the fact there were no lights on outside. All she had to guide her was the moonlight, but because it was a cloudy night even that wasn't a reliable light source.

Spencer sat down on the bed, his head in his hands with a shaky breath. He worried about what would happen if The Father caught her, but it was at this point they had no choice. It was either they let The Father take over their lives completely or they escaped. Hearing his daughter let out a little noise and he moved over towards the edge of the bed to check to see if she was waking up, but smiled to see that she was just dreaming. He reached down, stroking her cheek gently. "We're going to get you out of here," he whispered.

JJ let out a shaky breath as she finally reached the edge of the cornfield. Hours later, sweaty and exhausted, she stepped through the field only to see only a bigger field. Well, to JJ it looked like a field. She dropped to her knees, her stomach twisting in her stomach. There were graves, a mass amount of graves. There were hundreds if not thousands of people buried. "Oh my God…" she whispered. Standing up, she went to walk through when she tripped over a headstone, her head colliding into another. Shrieking, she backed up and looked at the headstone she tripped over.

_Sister Maisie Oliver_

_Born May 19th, 1945-April 22nd, 1985_

_Beloved Wife of August, Mother of Jeremiah_

Her eyes were wide as she looked at more dates. The earliest she could see dated back to 1925. "Oh God…this was before him," she whispered. The Father couldn't be any older than fifty-two. Looking to her left, she saw a large door. Hurrying over to it, she saw that it was an old lock. It was a large atlas padlock, needing an old skeleton key. Tugging on the lock sharply, she let out a frustrated breath. Standing up on her tiptoes, she grabbed the bars on the door, pulling herself up to look out to see trees. No parking lot, no path, just trees. Dropping back to the ground, she ran back towards the village.

When she got back, she found Spencer asleep with his hand resting in Sandra's bassinet. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek and he woke up. "JJ?" he asked, sitting up.

"Shh, it's me, I'm back," she assured him, stroking his cheek.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Enough that we can get out of here," she replied.

Spencer looked at her and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and she rested her forehead against his temple. "We need to leave, as soon as possible," he told her.

"What about your leg?" she asked.

"I don't care about my leg, I care about getting out of here," he replied.

They lied down beside each other and JJ stroked his hair as they stared into each other's eyes. He stroked her hair from her face before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Spencer was getting Sandra ready for their escape. He took a long cloth, making a clothed baby carrier for the baby. He had JJ turn around and he strapped the blanket around her shoulders and secured tightly. Taking Sandra into his arms, he placed the baby into the sling. JJ smiled as she tucked her daughter inside it, making sure she was safe against her chest. Spencer grabbed his crutches, on his back was a backpack. It had enough food and water saved and put away, since they had no idea how long it would take to get to the next village. "We have a month's worth of rations," he told her

"That should be more than enough," she answered.

They turned out all of the lights, moving back against the wall as they waited for 'The Father' to finish his nightly checks. In the bed they had fixed it to look like they were asleep with whatever they could get their hands on. JJ kissed the top of her daughter's head, lightly patting her back to keep her asleep.

They made their way down the stairs, Spencer moved over to the back door and opened it quietly. JJ went through first before he went behind her, closing the door behind him. "Where are you going?" a voice asked softly, making them look up. They saw Lisa standing there, a terrified look in her eyes, in her arms was her daughter. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"We need to," JJ replied softly.

Lisa rushed up to her. "Take me with you," she begged with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to be here anymore either." Tears were showing in her eyes. The two agents looked at each other before looking at her. "My name's Lisa Franklin. I was fourteen when I disappeared," She whispered, sniffling, "I'm from Boston, I was going to the library with my friends." Her whole body was shaking as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "That was ten years ago. Please…I want to go home, please," she begged softly, "I have a mom and a dad, a little brother he was four when I went missing and a little sister she was just a baby." She grasped JJ's hand. "Please, JJ, please help me," she begged, "I want to go home."

Feeling horrible for this young woman, she hugged her tightly with her free arm. "We can't leave her here, Spence," she told her husband.

"We only have…" Spencer started to say when she held up her own bag.

"I saw what you were doing, I saw you sneaking food here and there without anyone noticing," she explained.

Spencer and JJ looked at each other and then at the young woman with the child in her arms. "Please," she whispered. Before they could give her an answer, Spencer suddenly grabbed his crutches.

"JJ, you guys are going to need to run now," he told her.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Go!" Spencer ordered before he took his crutches and swung them like a baseball bat, them hitting the man who was charging at them in the face.

Grabbing Lisa's hand they ran through the field. "Lisa, whatever happens just keep running and don't stop!" she ordered the girl as they ran through the endless field of corn. Spencer was running the best he could behind them, ignoring the pain in his leg.

They got to the field of graves and Lisa nearly screamed. "Don't look at them, don't," JJ answered. Delilah was in her mother's arms crying and suddenly alarms started blaring through the entire complex.

"He found us!" Lisa exclaimed fearfully.

JJ held her daughter to her chest and started kicking the door with all of her might. "Come on! Come on!" she muttered. Spencer rushed up to her.

"Together," he told her.

Nodding the both swung their legs with all of their might, the old lock snapping and falling to the ground. JJ grabbed Lisa's arm, pushing her towards the woods. "Go, Lisa, just run and don't look back!" JJ told her as they ran into the forest, escaping into the cold night.


	12. Break in the Case

Chapter 12: A Break in the Case

The group ran and ran until Spencer felt like he was going to collapse in pain. "We need to stop," he called out before collapsing to the ground. JJ turned around and hurried over to her husband.

"I'll build a fire," Lisa told them as she put Delilah down.

The little girl sat down on the blanket her mama set out for her and started sucking her thumb. "Let me see," JJ told him as she checked his leg. She saw that it was bleeding again and sighed "Spence…." She started to say.

"I'm fine," he assured her.

He leaned back against a fallen log, letting out a deep breath. Sandra let out a little noise and JJ sat down as Spencer moved to build a small fire so they could keep warm during the night. Lisa sat across from the couple as her daughter fell asleep in her lap. "You said you were from Boston?" JJ asked. Lisa nodded her head slowly.

"I was forced to marry my husband when I was eighteen," she replied.

"Did you know your husband before you married him?" Spencer asked as he sat beside JJ.

Lisa shook her head slowly. "He was a stranger to me," she replied softly, rubbing her daughter's back as she started falling asleep in her arms. The two agents looked at each other and JJ rested her head on Spencer's shoulder as he held her in his arms. "It's obvious you two knew each other though, you're different than the rest of us," Lisa told her.

"We are Federal Agents, we worked together," JJ answered.

"No, there's more between you too, it's not just partnership, there's love there," Lisa told.

JJ was quiet and closed her eyes. "It's a complicated situation," was Spencer's only answer, "JJ has a boyfriend back at home." JJ frowned when she brought Will up and sat up.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"The whole team knew, we're trained profilers," Spencer replied.

Smiling a little, she let her daughter rest in her lap, holding her tiny hands in his. "Hence why I was trying to pretend what happened between us didn't happen," he told her, "He deserves you more than…" JJ put her hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't ever say that, alright?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly and she uncovered his mouth. "Besides, if that didn't happen, we wouldn't have Sandra," she added. Spencer smiled as he held his daughter's tiny hand in his. "Besides, we broke up a few days before that," she murmured.

"You did?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded her head slowly. "He's no you," she replied, looking up at him. Spencer moved his arm around her back and the small family sat in silence as Lisa was smiling at them. "Get some rest, Lisa, we're going to try to walk more at sun up," she told the young woman. Lisa nodded before she made the blankets comfortable, so she and Delilah could go to sleep and the small group was asleep.

**(Quantico, VA)**

Morgan sat at his desk going through his paperwork when Garcia rushed over. "Hey baby girl, what's shakin?" he asked.

"I need everyone in the conference room," Garcia replied, "Please it's important."

"Alright," Emily said slowly, "Is everything okay?"

"I might have a break in the case to find JJ and Reid," Garcia replied before rushing in her six inch heels to the conference room.

Once everyone was in the room, Garcia twisted the remote in her hands. "I am not JJ but I'm going to do my best on making this thing work. Okay, so I've been tracing this call, the only link we have to the fact Reid and JJ were kidnapped," Garcia told them.

"I thought you couldn't get a direct trace on it?" Hotch asked.

"I couldn't because there are so many lines to cross, but I did find at least where the state is that they are in," Garcia replied.

"Where are they?" Rossi asked.

Suddenly a file was thrown on the table. "They're in Alaska, where exactly we don't know," a familiar voice said, making them look up in surprise.

"Gideon, what do you know about this case?" Morgan demanded.

Gideon slid his glasses onto his face. "Who do you think put the security tape photograph on your car?" was his only answer, "Now, I'm only here to get JJ and Reid back."

"Jason…" Hotch started to say.

"If you want to find them you'll head to Alaska, where exactly they are that's still to be determined, but whoever took them is a professional and has done this before," he answered, ignoring Hotch completely, "Any evidence of them being kidnapped has been destroyed, but they didn't see the security camera across the street from Reid's apartment."

"And how did you know about it?" Morgan demanded, frowning to see the man who had left them behind without a word standing there now.

"I've been keeping track of the team since I had left. Just because I left didn't mean I didn't care about what happened to the team including Reid and JJ. This is what I had gathered, whether or not the person is working on the inside is irrelevant," he stated.

"How can they get this information then?" Morgan demanded.

Gideon looked at Garcia who cleared her throat. "I took Spencer and JJ's cell phone records and I noticed something a little funny on all of their lines," she told them as she changed the screen to their phone records, "It looked like someone has been listening in on their phone calls. Their home computers were hacked into, someone piggybacked onto their IP Address and used that to get into their laptops to gather any information they want. Actually…the scary part is that everyone's phones and computers have been hacked to," Garcia explained.

"The scary part is that this guy could be watching us now, he could be watching us anytime anywhere," Rossi stated.

"The only reason he would follow the team this way would be because he couldn't get into Garcia's databases," Gideon stated.

"Right because I have put in new software and password protected everything so the only way anyone can get to you through my computer systems is they would have to be smarter than me or they were me," Garcia answered.

"So we're looking into a hacker," Hotch murmured, "We're heading to Alaska, wheels up in thirty."

The team got up and left the room. Gideon was grabbing his file when he saw Morgan standing there. "And how do we know you're not the one who did this? You disappear for a year and a half and you expect us to just welcome you back?" Morgan demanded.

"I'm not asking you to come back, just came to give you the information I had," Gideon answered.

He looked at Morgan. "I did what I had to do, Morgan. You'll have to trust my judgment on what was right for me," he added before leaving. Morgan let out a frustrated breath before leaving the room with Garcia right behind him.

"I'm going with you," she told him

"Baby Girl it might not be a good idea," he replied.

"I'm the only one he doesn't have dirt on. I have everything of mine heavily secured, I can help," she told him.

Morgan frowned and looked at Hotch who had been listening. "Get your go bag ready," Hotch told her.

"Yes sir," she answered before hurrying away.

**(Alaska)**

JJ looked at Spencer's leg to see that it was beginning to bleed a little more from the stitches he tore. "I need to a tourniquet," she murmured. Lisa grabbed a sweater from her bag.

"It's not much," the young woman answered.

"It's enough," JJ assured her.

She cut the sweater apart and used it to tie the leg tight. "How's that?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied.

He grabbed his crutches and JJ picked Sandra up after washing her hands with some of the water they had saved up for this. "Where do we go?" Lisa asked worriedly as she picked Delilah up.

"North, that's all we know," Spencer replied, "Whether or not there's a village nearby or anything is unknown, but at least we have a better chance out here than back there."

JJ nodded her head slowly as they started moving through the forest. "We'll get out of here, I promise," JJ told Lisa who nodded and held her daughter close and the rest of the journey that day was silent.


	13. Long Journey

Chapter 13: Long Journey

The walk during the day was long, especially for Spencer who struggled getting around the logs and brush because of his crutches. "We need to stop," he called to them. He sat down, looking at his leg.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked

Spencer set his crutches aside, untying the sleeve used to stop the bleeding. "My leg," he replied. JJ handed Sandra to Lisa before she knelt down beside her husband to see that it was getting infected.

"We need to find at least a town soon," she murmured.

Spencer let out a deep breath, the pain was close to unbearable. She touched his head lightly to feel that a fever was coming on. "Oh God, Spence," she whispered.

"I'm slowing you guys down," he answered.

"I'm not going anywhere," she told him immediately.

She helped him stand up. "Lean on me," she told him.

"You can't carry me for miles," he answered

"Watch me," she murmured

She held her husband's arm around her shoulders as they kept going forward. "We promised we wouldn't separate again, remember?" she asked.

"Right," he answered

JJ let out a deep breath, she was prepared to walk a thousand miles with him leaning on her if that meant keeping him with her.

Night fell and they could hear noises of every sort of animal imagine all around them. "Well, that's a wolf," Spencer muttered as JJ helped him sit down.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked.

"Build a fire, make sure you keep something by you so they don't go after the girls," Spencer replied.

JJ built the fire with the supplies they had as Spencer slowly slid to the ground. His leg was throbbing and tilted his head back as he tried to ignore the pain. "Hey, stay with me," JJ told him.

"I'm with you," he answered.

She opened a bottled water and had him drink some of it. "We need to preserve water," he murmured.

"You're sick, you need water," she answered.

Spencer felt sick to his stomach and JJ rubbed his chest as he lied back on the blanket she brought with them. "Just get some sleep," she murmured.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, always," She whispered.

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips before watching him fall asleep. She let out a deep breath, hoping he could hold on until they reached a town to get him help. Sandra began to cry and she took her daughter into her arms to feed her "Hello sweet girl," she whispered. The baby stared up at her before she opened her shirt to nurse her daughter, trying to stay strong. Lisa watched the worried woman with tears in her eye as she cradled her daughter close.

**(Airport)**

Hotch got off the jet with the rest of the team behind him. The Governor was there waiting for them. "Agent Hotcher, I received your message this morning," he stated.

"Governor Mitchell, I'm SSA Hotchner, his is my team, SSA Morgan, Rossi, Gideon, and Prentiss. This is also our technical analyst Penelope Garcia," Hotch explained.

"What can I get for you?" Governor Mitchell asked.

"Any clues of where someone could take two FBI Agents?" Hotch asked.

"He could've taken your agents anywhere," he replied.

Garcia swallowed hard. "This man is seen taking frequent trips in and out of state, he works in your department most likely," Gideon stated, "He's Obsessive Compulsive, everything must be perfect in his eyes."

"Again that could be anyone, but come with me, I'll get you a place to work and find them," Mitchell told them.

Garcia looked at Morgan who wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they went to get their things ready to track down their two missing agents.

**(Wilderness)**

JJ held onto Spencer's arm as they carefully went down a hill. "How long have we been walking?" Lisa asked.

"I'd say about four days now," Spencer replied.

"Just keep talking, Spence," JJ told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Anything," she answered.

Spencer held onto her hand tightly. "Will you go to Comic Con with me?" he asked. She laughed, wiping tears from her face.

"I'm not going to Comic Con," she answered.

"Why not? It'll be fun, I promise you won't have to dress up," he insisted, making her laugh even more.

She kissed his cheek as he leaned against her. "Fine, if you don't want to go, I'll take Sandy," he told his wife.

"You going to manipulate our daughter now?" she asked with a small smile.

"Most likely she'll enjoy the same movies and TV shows I do," he answered.

"More statistical facts?" she asked.

Spencer gripped her around her waist. "No, every girl becomes a daddy's girl," he answered, looking at his sleeping daughter that was sleeping peacefully against JJ's chest. Suddenly, Spencer lost his balance and so not to take JJ and the baby with him he quickly let her go and fell down the rest of the hill.

"Spence!" JJ called in fear, hurrying down the hill after him.

Hitting the bottom of the hill, he groaned in pain as he gripped his leg. It was throbbing like never before and he tilted his head back with a deep breath. "Spence, are you okay?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"The pain is worse than before since the wound came open again," he replied.

JJ pulled the tourniquet off to see the blood coming out of the wound again. "You're losing too much blood," she murmured.

"What can we do?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"We need to change the bandage," she answered.

Lisa grabbed the sweater, ripping another piece off it and wrapping it around his leg again. "Just hang on, Spence, please," JJ murmured, resting her hand on his cheek. Spencer held onto her hand staring into her eyes.

"Nothing will keep me away from you again," he answered.

Smiling through the tears that were welling up in her eyes, she held onto his hand and kissed his palm. "I just need to rest here for a second," he murmured. He winced as Lisa pulled the tourniquet tighter around his leg. JJ nodded her head slowly as she sat beside him, holding his hand.

**(In Town)**

Hotch was watching as Garcia was going through her computer systems about everyone in the town. "Anything yet?" he asked.

"No, nothing, most of these people are those Ice Road Truckers, fishermen, hunters, or store owners," she answered.

"None of them would hold equipment to take JJ and Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I'm still searching, I don't even know what this guy used to take them," Garcia answered.

Gideon stood beside the woman. "Just keep searching, you'll find a link," he assured her.

"Anyone linked to the FBI?" Morgan asked.

"No, love, nothing," she replied.

"It might not even be this town, we're asking Garcia to find a needle in a haystack," Emily told her.

"Or a needle in a pile of needles," Morgan answered.

The group sat in silence but then Morgan rested his hand on Garcia's shoulders. "Just keep looking, baby girl, there's a connection somewhere," he told her. She nodded, letting out a deep breath as she continued going through any sort of research.

Night fell, but they had to press on. Spencer was leaning against Lisa now so JJ could walk without her back falling asleep since she was still holding the baby. "We need to stop here for the night," JJ told them. Lisa helped Spencer sit down and JJ went to get some wood to start the fire. Spencer was watching the girls while Lisa and JJ went searching for firewood.

"Mr. Spencer," Delilah called to him.

Spencer looked at the girl as she walked over to him. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I saw something," she whispered.

"What did you see? The bad man?" Spencer asked.

The little girl shook her head, pulling on his hand. Reaching for Sandra he made sure his daughter was secure to his chest as Delilah pulled him over to a rock. "I was climbing here," she told him. She climbed up the rock and pointed. "Look!" she said beaming. Wincing, the agent grabbed the edge of the large rock as he pulled himself up. Looking out, his eyes grew wide. "JJ! LISA!" he shouted.

When they heard her shouts, they immediately came back. "Spence, what are you doing up there?" JJ asked.

"There's a town!" he answered as he slid off the rock.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"A town, your daughter was playing on these rocks and she saw a town and I see it to!" he said talking in his usual ramble state as JJ pulled herself up onto a rock across from them.

She felt tears in her eyes when she saw the town. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"How far are we?" Lisa asked.

"We're about a mile away," he replied.

"Then let's go," Lisa insisted, taking her daughter into her arms.

JJ helped Spencer get down and they went towards the town.

They got into the town, people were staring. Spencer felt so weak from the loss of blood and collapsed, this time taking JJ and the baby with him. "HELP!" Lisa shouted to the people staring, "Someone help us!" A few people ran over to the agents and JJ looked at her husband, her hand on his cheek.

"Spencer, stay with me," JJ told him, "You can't leave me now, we made it. We made it baby."

Spencer held onto her hand as tight as he could as his vision blurred. "Jennifer," he murmured as his fingers entwined with hers and then everything went black.


	14. At Last

Chapter 14: At Last

Garcia was working anxiously when she heard something come over her walkie talkie. "Say that again?" Morgan asked as he grabbed it.

"This is Sherriff Tucker from Anchorage, Alaska. We had received your message yesterday about your two missing agents," the man told him.

"Yes, any information sir?" Morgan asked.

"Even better, we found your agents," the Sherriff replied.

"What?" Garcia said with wide eyes.

Morgan turned around as Hotch walked over to them and took the walkie from his fellow agent. "Sherriff Tucker this is SSA Hotchner are they alright?" Morgan asked.

"One of them was hurt pretty badly, he's in the hospital now. The doctors are checking over to the other agent, a girl they brought with them, and the two kids they have with them," Tucker replied.

"Garcia, how far is Anchorage?" Morgan asked.

"It's a 20 hour drive," Garcia replied.

"Can we use the jet?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

The team grabbed their stuff and left after thanking the Governor for letting them use his office as a place to work.

**(Anchorage, Alaska)**

JJ was sitting in her hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to give her the "okay" that she could sit with Spencer. Except now she was twisting the gold ring on her left hand nervously as she waited for her daughter's return. "Agent Jareau?" a voice called, making her look up.

"Yes," she answered.

A smile appeared on her face when the nurse pushed in the crib that held her daughter. "She's perfectly healthy," she informed the mother as she reached into the crib, picking her up.

"She's perfect," JJ answered, "Thank you."

The nurse nodded with a small smile. "My husband?" she asked.

"He's out of surgery now, the doctor will be in here shortly to tell you more," the nurse replied.

Nodding her head slowly, JJ sat back against her hospital bed and looked at Sandra. "Hello precious," she whispered, touching the tip of her nose, "Your daddy will be happy to know that you received all of your vaccinations that he wanted for you." The baby opened her eyes, staring up at her mother. "You have your daddy's eyes," she murmured.

"Agent Jareau?" the doctor called out.

She sat up straight in her bed. "Yes," she replied.

"I'm Dr. Miller," the woman informed her, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," JJ answered, "How's my husband?"

"He's doing just fine, he's in recover right now you can see him soon," she assured her.

Feeling relieved, she relaxed against her pillows smiling at her daughter who was now fast asleep in her arms again. "She's beautiful," Dr. Miller commented.

"Thank you, she looks like her father," she answered.

The doctor smiled softly at her. "JJ, you're free to go," her doctor told her.

"Thank you," she answered.

She looked at the clothes, suddenly not wanting to put them back on. "You alright?" the doctor asked.

"I don't want to put those back on," she murmured.

The doctor nodded and left the room. She came back with some scrubs, placing them beside the bed. "Are these better?" she asked.

"Thank you," JJ replied.

She placed her daughter back into the crib, but made sure to bring it into the bathroom with her as she changed out of the hospital gown and into the scrubs.

Walking out of the hospital room, she looked into the crib to see her daughter fast asleep. Smiling softly, she stroked her daughter's cheek when she opened her eyes and grasped her index finger. "Can I see my husband?" she asked the doctor.

"He's asking for you anyways," the doctor replied.

Walking down the hall, the doctor opened the door and she saw Spencer lying back on his pillow. "Spence," she said softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Hard to tell, I feel very numb," he replied.

"Can you feel this?" she asked.

She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Hmm…I felt that," he replied. She smiled and placed Sandra onto his chest before she lied down beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm happy you're okay."

Spencer kissed the side of her head. "The doctor was able to save my life, I'll just have to be on crutches for a while," he murmured.

"At least you'll be okay," she answered.

"Would you love a man who was missing a leg?" he asked.

"I'd love you if you lost both of your legs and your hands. Even if you lost your sight, hearing, or speech," she replied.

"I'd probably be the least interesting person though," he commented, making her laugh.

"You'd still be my Spence," she answered, kissing him gently.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking at their daughter. "Your Spence, I still like the sound of that," he commented, making her smile and wrap her arms around his neck.

That night, Spencer and JJ were asleep in his hospital bed. Their daughter was asleep between them. JJ woke up to the sound of Sandra crying. "Shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart," she whispered. She picked her up, wanting to leave Spencer alone to sleep since he was still recovering from surgery.

Walking out of the room, she nursed the baby until she was fast asleep again. Smiling, she pulled the scrub shirt back down and rubbed her back to burp her. "JJ?" a familiar voice called out quietly. Looking up, JJ gasped to see Emily turn the corner. She put the baby into the crib she had pulled out with her and hugged her friend. "Are you alright?" the woman asked, hugging her tight.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Even in hospital scrubs you look beautiful, Peaches," Garcia told her, hugging her.

JJ had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friends tightly. "You're a sight for sore eyes," Morgan told her, hugging her once Emily and Garcia let her go.

"Right back at you," JJ answered, laughing softly.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded her head slowly. "How's Reid?" Emily asked.

"Um he was in surgery for his leg, but he's okay. The doctor said he'll have to be on crutches for a while," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

Just then, Sandra started crying. "There's someone else you guys need to meet," she told them. She walked over to the crib and lifted her daughter up. "Um…yeah…this is mine and Spence's daughter," she stated. The team stood there in silence, staring at the baby who was now sucking on her fist, staring at the group of people in front of her.

"You guys…" Garcia said slowly.

"Wait, how old is she?" Emily asked in disbelief.

JJ held her daughter's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger. "Three months," she replied.

"You were pregnant when you were taken?" Garcia asked

JJ nodded her head slowly with a small smile on her face. "She's beautiful," Rossi told her.

"Thank you," she answered smiling.

Sandra started falling asleep in her mother's arms. "I know we have a lot to talk about," she murmured.

"We just need to know the simple questions," Hotch answered.

She nodded her head slowly in agreement. "Can Reid give a statement?" he asked.

"Not right now, he's still recovering," she replied.

"Of course," he agreed.

"I can give you as much information as I can," she answered.

Hotch led her down the hall to speak with her. "JJ and Reid have a kid…" Emily murmured.

"This should be interesting," Morgan answered.


	15. The Investigation

Chapter 15: The Investigation

JJ sat down with Sandra in her arms. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully in her arms, sucking on her pacifier contently. "Can you walk me through what happened?" Hotch asked. JJ let out a deep breath, lightly bouncing her daughter in her arms.

"Spence and I had stayed late, we both had paperwork to finish. Since he needed a ride home I opted to give him once since he was falling asleep at his desk. We were a block away from his house when this woman came out," she explained.

Hotch wrote everything she was saying down. "Can you describe her?" he asked. Shaking her head slowly, she rubbed her daughter's back.

"No…it was too dark, she kept shouting about her son. I told Spence to call 911 as I went after the woman to help her," she explained.

"What happened when you chased her?" Hotch asked.

JJ shifted in her seat. "I ran around the corner, no one was there, the woman was gone," she replied. Her heart rate started going up when she remembered the feeling of being grabbed from behind. "Someone grabbed me from behind, he said something to me before I felt a pinch on my neck," she told him.

"Can you remember what he said?" Hotch asked.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember, but it felt like such a long time ago. "I never thought I'd be on the other side giving a witness statement," she answered.

"I know this is difficult, but you're doing quite well," Hotch told her.

JJ had tears in her eyes as everything from the past several months started weighing down on her. "I gave birth to my daughter in a little house, Hotch. Spence and I didn't want him touching her," she said softly.

"Who's "him", JJ?" he asked.

Trying to keep her composure together. "We don't know his name, just that he called himself 'The Father'," she explained.

"Did you ever see him?" Hotch asked.

"Every day just about," she replied.

"What did he do while you were held captive?" he asked

JJ looked at her daughter, stroking her cheek. "Nothing at first, just a lot of threats, he even welcomed us like we were family when we first arrived. Then he would punish us when we wouldn't follow tradition," she explained, "When he found out I was pregnant, he had an examination room set up for me but he kept me tied down to the bed."

"Did he do anything to you physically besides tie you down? Can you tell me about some of his punishments?" Hotch asked.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of the torture she and Spencer went through. "I need a break, Hotch. I'm so tired," she murmured, standing up. Hotch could see she was starting to come apart and nodded.

"Of course," he replied as she stood up.

Walking out of the room, she hurried down the hall. "Jayje…" Garcia called as she rushed back into Spencer's room, closing the door behind her.

"What did she say?" Emily asked as Hotch walked over.

"She hasn't gone into detail yet, but I'm not going to push her because they have been in captivity for over ten months. They've been through a lot," he replied.

"What has she told you?" Morgan asked.

"That she and Reid have been held captive by a man called 'The Father' and on the night of the kidnapping when JJ was giving Reid a ride home a woman ran up to them begging for help," Hotch explained.

Garcia looked toward the door, wishing she could see her friends. She grabbed the bag that was by her feet and walked over to the room, knocking on the door.

JJ was sitting in her seat by Spencer's bed, trying to keep herself together. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Peaches," Garcia answered, "I brought you extra clothes for when we found you."

Wiping the tears from her face, she stood up from her seat and walking over to the door she opened it. She opened it a little, just enough to let Garcia in the room. "Hey," Garcia murmured, hugging her tightly. JJ hugged her friend back, smiling a little. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be," JJ replied.

Garcia held up the bag and JJ smiled, going into the bathroom, but not before she grabbed Sandra's crib and pulling her into the bathroom with her.

Pulling on a t-shirt and blue jeans, she pulled her hair back in a ponytail before exiting the bathroom again. Garcia was smiling at her as she came out. "She's beautiful," Garcia whispered.

"Thanks," JJ answered, "She looks like her father."

She looked over at Spencer to see that he was still sleeping. "Oh, JJ, we were so worried about you," Garcia murmured. She gave her friend a small smile, holding onto her hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk and just talk to me," Garcia told her.

"Sure, Spence is still recovering so we should let him sleep," JJ replied.

Taking Sandra's crib they pushed it out of the room to see Emily standing there. "We're just going to walk and talk," Garcia told her.

"Where did everyone go?" JJ asked.

"They went back to the hotel," Emily replied as she walked on the other side of her friend.

They were looking at the sleeping baby in the crib. "What did the doctor say about her?" she asked. JJ pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Besides the fact she was born while were in captivity with no medicine or any emergency equipment just in case anything happened, she's healthy," JJ replied.

"Who delivered her?" Emily asked.

JJ reached into the crib, holding her daughter's hand with a soft smile. "Her father," she replied, "Spence requested every baby possible from…Him."

"Him?" Emily asked.

JJ let out a deep breath. "He called himself 'The Father', that's all we could call him," she replied.

"You brought a girl with you, so there were more people?" Emily asked.

Nodding her head slowly, she stopped when Sandra started crying. "Come here cutie," she murmured, picking her up.

"JJ!" a voice called.

They looked over to see Lisa rushing over. The girl looked happy and she embraced the agent. "Thank you so much," she said crying. JJ hugged her back with tears in her eyes. "You saved our lives," she told the woman.

"Are you two okay?" JJ asked.

"We're more than okay, my parents are here, come here," Lisa answered.

She gripped JJ's hand, pulling her over to the people who were at the end of the hall. "This is Agent Jaraeu, she and her husband saved us mama," she told the older woman. The woman smiled brightly, hugging JJ tightly.

"Thank you for bringing our baby home," she said crying.

JJ hugged her back with a smile on her face. "I'm just glad she's okay," JJ answered.

"She's more than okay," Lisa's father told her, hugging his daughter close to him.

JJ nodded and Lisa hugged her parents again. The dangerous escape was all worth it just to see Lisa finally reunited with her family. She let out a deep breath and looked into the crib to see her daughter staring up at her. "Are you going to be okay?" Emily asked.

"We will be," JJ replied.

"And husband?" Garcia asked, looking at her.

The media liaison was silent and let out a sigh. "A few weeks into our captivity, The Father performed a marriage ceremony on Spencer and me. So technically we're married, but not legally obviously," she explained. She looked toward Spencer's room when the door opened and a nurse was pushing him out in his wheelchair.

"Thanks, but I got it, seriously, I got it," he insisted.

"Reid!" Garcia exclaimed, rushing over to the genius.

Spencer smiled, hugging her as she bent down to hug him. "Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking at Spencer's leg.

"I'll be okay," he replied, hugging her, "Where is everyone?"

"They went back to the hotel a little while ago," Garcia replied.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to help with the pain?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

JJ smiled a little as he wheeled himself over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She rested her hands on his cheeks, leaning forward and kissing him. Spencer kissed her back, his hands resting on her shoulders. Pulling away, they smiled at each other. "So is it official? Are you guys together now?" Garcia asked.

"I would think so," Spencer replied.

"Well, that's great," Emily said smiling.

JJ leaned into Spencer's wheelchair and he kept his arm around her. "We have a long ways to go before we find this guy," Emily commented.

"I can show you where the compound we were kept is," Spencer answered.

"You can show us?" Emily asked.

Then the two agents and tech analyst remembered. "Right, let's get Hotch on the phone," she told them. JJ wrapped her arms around Spencer, kissing the top of his head. Spencer smiled, holding her to him as they waited for the doctor to come and discharge him and they could find this compound and to find "The Father".

The next day, Spencer sighed as he was going up the hill on his crutches. "You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

JJ kept her gun in handy, letting out a deep breath. They were getting close, very close to the compound. "It's right over this hill," he told them. Hotch pulled back a branch to see a large compound, it almost reminded him of jails, there was even a watch tower.

"Reid, JJ, you two stay here," he ordered them.

Morgan gripped his friend's shoulder. "You did good, kid," he told his friend. Spencer leaned against JJ as she led him back over to the waiting FBI van.

Morgan kicked in the side door, both FBI and every police officer that they could recruit filled the compound. "FBI!" he shouted. Everyone stopped though and looked around.

"Check everything," Hotch ordered.

Morgan kept his gun up. "Hotch, no one's here," he commented.


End file.
